The Harem Plan Commences
by Repiece
Summary: Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.
1. Momo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plan Begins**

**Pairing: **RitoxMomo

Rito Yuuki was an ordinary teenager who only wanted to live a peaceful and normal life in Japan. However, unfortunately for him, his peaceful and normal life ended about two years ago. Now his life was more hectic and according to himself, unhealthy for his age. Yes, Rito Yuuki's life was now that of a playboy. A life that he never really was expecting, but unknown to him, his life was just about to become even more hectic as a certain pink haired alien girl was about to hatch her master plan.

"Eh...Rito-san sure looks cute..." Momo seductively whispered as she crawled on top of Rito Yuuki. She gently caressed his cheek as she could feel how smooth his skin was against her fingertips. She loved the sound he made when he slept allowing his snores to hit her ears like music. She giggled at how vulnerable he looked at this moment and wanted to do some naughty things to him, but resisted her urge as she did not want her harem plan to begin when he was asleep. "Rito-san...tomorrow will be the day that my harem plan will begin...so have a nice dream...because starting tomorrow...your new life begins..." She ended her seductive speech by planting a kiss on his neck.

Momo soon shortly fell asleep after the kiss as she laid her head on top of Rito's chest and allowed the soft movement of his chest to rock her to sleep. She eventually woke up several hours later and made sure she did wake up before the sunrise caused Rito to wake up. Smiling seductively down at Rito, she took out her transporter phone and clicked several buttons. Pressing one final button, a small plant poofed into Momo's hand as her smile widened. "Rito-san...today will be the day you will never forget...because today..." Momo said as pointed the plant right at Rito's sleeping face. "... is the beginning of your harem." Momo squeezed the small bulb at the end of the plant as a yellow pollen sprouted out of the mouth on the other end and sprayed all over Rito's face.

As soon as Momo finished she used her phone again and the plant poofed away as she straddled his waist and began softly patting Rito on his cheek to wake him up. However, Momo was suddenly caught by surprise when Rito suddenly grabbed hand and her eyes widened when Rito sat up and smashed his lips against hers. Momo was not expecting the pollen from the Lust Plant to take effect so quickly, but she didn't care as she closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss as the two began to use their tongues, deepening the kiss.

Once the two broke the kiss, Momo groaned that they had to end it but it was soon replaced with a gasp as Rito grabbed her wrists and forced her onto the bed as Momo was surprised at his action. Her eyes widened even wider when Rito leaned forward and began kissing her neck as Momo couldn't help but let out a moan at the feeling of his soft, wet lips against her skin. "Aa...Rito-san..."

Momo could feel Rito being rough with her, but she found herself enjoying his man dominance and was slowly being aroused by it. Momo felt him begin to start sucking on her neck and gasped when she felt one of his hands grab one of her breasts and began caressing it. "R-Rito-san..." Hearing her call his name he raised himself up and reached immediately for her shirt and unbuttoned her shirt. violently to reveal her two mounds as she could feel her cheeks reddened from embarrassment. He then followed it by leaning down and clamping his mouth over one of her breasts and took care of the other with his hand as Momo moaned in ecstasy.

The feeling of Rito's tongue flipping against her erect nipple and his fingers pinching the other as Momo felt like she was in heaven. She wanted a day like this to come and she was ecstatic that it finally happened. She knew there was a chance she would be his first victim of the harem plan and she was glad she was. She arched her back more into him as Rito continued to suck and lick her nipple causing her to moan with so much pleasure. "Rito-san...that feels so g-good..."

Rito raised his head and removed his mouth from her breast with a pop before kissing Momo again and explored her mouth with his tongue. Momo moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck and arched her back closer to his chest as her erect nipples brushed against his shirt. Rito broke the kiss as a trace of saliva that connected the two was seen as Momo sat up and smiled seductively at Rito.

"Rito-san...your getting excited aren't you..." She teased him as she placed her hand against the bulge that was trying to push through his underwear. She slowly stroked it causing a silent groan to escape Rito's lips as his eyes were hidden during the whole time he was pleasuring Momo. "Let me help you..." She smiled as she moved her hands toward his underwear and pulled them down as Rito's erection popped out, surprising Momo at how big it was. "My, my Rito-san...you sure are bigger than I expected..." She teased as she stroked his penis causing groans to escape Rito's mouth. "Yare, yare...Rito-san...you love it when I do this don't you..." Rito didn't respond, but she knew what the answer was. "Then...you will definitely love this..." She said as she flipped a strand of her hair behind her ear and then licked the tip of his penis.

"Ah..." Rito groaned as Momo continued to lick the tip before she engulfed the head and sucked on it. She loved Rito's taste and wanted to taste more of him as she began to bob her head up and down on his member slowly. She began to speed her motion as hearing the groans that escaped Rito's mouth was something she loved hearing. Her eyes widened when she felt Rito's hand on the back of her head as he made her speed up in her motions.

Next thing Momo knew, she felt Rito's penis twitch and felt his white cum being released and into her mouth as she swallowed everything he was squirting out. She removed her mouth and swallowed whatever was remaining in her mouth as she looked up at him, her seductive smile still on her face. "Mmmmm...Rito-san's cum taste so delicious..."

Momo was once again suddenly pulled down to the bed as Rito kissed her again and slowly began pulling her panties down as it revealed her wet vagina. Pulling away, Rito placed his member in front of her entrance as Momo, for the first time throughout the entire experience was actually feeling a bit scared. "Rito-san..." She whispered his name as he began entering her. Momo bit her bottom lip as she felt her walls begin to tear at the intruder and then stop as she felt the tip of his penis to reach her hymen. She whispered his name one more time before he pushed through and broke her hymen as she held back the scream that she wanted to let out. She could feel the tears fall down from her eyes and down her cheek as Rito began to slowly pull out and then push back in.

The feeling of Rito's penis thrusting inside her was nothing like she imagined and nothing like she felt whenever she masturbated and the pain she felt before was slowly disappearing and in it's place, pleasure began growing. Rito's thrusts grew faster for every thrust he performed as he placed his hands on her breast causing Momo to let out a pair of gasps. "Rito-san..." She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close to her.

Momo was now in heaven. She was finally able to do this with Rito. The one thing she had that Lala didn't and was never going to obtain. Rito's virginity. Yes, she knew that her harem plan would involve her sister, but right now she didn't care about that. As of this moment, all she could care about was the sex she was having with Rito. Now, she was feeling something at the pit of her stomach that was just pleading to come out. She was ready to cum and since this might be the only time she might have sex with Rito for a long time...she was going to take the risk.

"Rito-san...I'm about to come..." She moaned as Rito groaned in response understanding that it meant he was near as well. "Rito-san...let' come together..." Momo told him as she felt his pace speed up as he joined his hands with hers. The with one final thrust, he arched his back as he felt him pour his seed inside of Momo as she couldn't help but let out a scream at the sensation she felt of her own climax and his as she could feel his warm liquid enter her womb.

Rito stayed connected in Momo before he slowly fell to his side and laid down on the bed. Momo was busy catching her breaths as she looked over to Rito's face and watched as the pollen's effect wear off and the side effects begin to take place. Apparently, the person who was struck by the pollen would instantly fall asleep after releasing twice and she smiled at him. She felt herself giggle as she sat up and looked down at her vagina and saw the mixture of her cum, his seamen and her blood on the sheets.

She knew that she would have to get rid of it to avoid suspicion, but right now she felt herself get tired. She laid back down and cuddled into Rito's arm as she slowly allowed sleep to take her. It was only about two hours before sunrise and she knew she had to wake up before anyone else did. However, right now...she was happy and her harem plan was just beginning.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Thanks guys for reading this and I'm psyched about the new To-Love-Ru Darkness manga and the plot line about Momo's harem. Now...for my favorite fans...I will allow you guys to choose who should be next in Momo's harem plan and you can make your selection in the reviews. Whichever, To-Love-Ru gets the most votes, they will be in the next chapter! Later!


	2. Yami

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Yami's Unforgettable Sleepover**

**Pairing: **RitoxYami

Rito woke up a bit tired than usual. He didn't know why, but shrugged it off before going to perform his normal morning rituals. He was surprised to not see anyone with him on his bed, which became an everyday occurrence and it always freaked him out. He started to wonder if getting surprised every morning like that was not healthy for his heart, which it probably was.

Sighing to himself as he finished getting dressed for the day he exited his room only to bump into Momo, who looked at Rito with a blush on her face. "Oh...good morning, Momo."

"G-Good morning...Rito-san..." She stammered which made Rito suspicious as Momo reverted her eyes to the ground as she fidgeted with her feet.

"Are you okay, Momo?" He asked, worried as Momo looked back up and gave him a grin.

"Of course...why wouldn't it be..." Momo told him as she giggled and hopped away, leaving a confused Rito behind.

'Is she really okay?' He thought before shrugging it off and following behind Momo.

Momo became nervous around Rito, mainly because she thought the pollen from the plant would take effect if he saw her. However, it seemed that wasn't the case. She honestly didn't know much about the plant's pollen besides what she noticed last night with him falling to sleep immediately after cumming twice. She did know however, that there was a trigger that made the pollen take in effect, but not even she knew what the trigger was. So, the only way to figure it out is by spying on Rito when he was around any of the girls and to make sure she found the trigger.

When Momo reached the kitchen she saw the kind younger sister Mikan preparing breakfast for the entire household, as well as the baby plant Celine, who was playing with some pots that Mikan gave her. She looked inside the living room and saw both her sisters, Lala and Nana, watching some show on television and decided to join them.

During that time, Rito came down the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen and to be greeted by Mikan. "Ah...good morning Rito." She greeted her older brother who replied back to her. "Ne Rito...do you think you can go to the store and get some milk, it appears I ran out of it." She asked Rito who nodded his head.

"Sure, I'll be right back." He replied as he walked toward the door.

Momo noticed that Rito was about to leave, quickly stood up and walked over to him. "I'll go with you, Rito-san!" Momo told Rito who couldn't refuse and just nodded his head as the two walked out.

'Momo-san...' Mikan thought, noticing how close she was being to Rito again.

Rito and Momo had a silent walk toward the store and then had a silent walk back to the store as the two didn't even say anything to each other, which confused Rito since she was always the one to talk to him, sometimes about topics he wasn't comfortable with. It actually made him worry.

"Umm...Momo..." He tried to start a conversation.

"Uh...w-what is Rito-san?" She stuttered as she blushed and reverted her eyes away from him.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" He asked as she protested.

"N-No...you didn't..." She couldn't finish that sentence as memories of last night flooded in her head, causing her to blush deeper. Rito was confused and for some reason he felt like he was missing a certain memory that he couldn't remember.

"Yuuki Rito...Princess Momo..." Both of them turned their heads to see Yami taking a bite out of her favorite food, Taiyaki.

"Y-Yami..." Rito suddenly said surprised, fearing that she might attack him.

"Why are you getting so worked up for, Yuuki Rito?" She asked him.

"N-No reason..." Rito chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

'Hmmm...' Momo began thinking before she smiled seductively at her brand new idea. "Yami-chan..."

"What?" Yami asked noticing the change in Momo's attitude.

"How about you come over today and sleepover?" Momo suggested confusing both Rito and Yami.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because wasn't the sleepover the last time fun?" Momo asked as Yami hesitantly nodded. "Then, why don't you do it again. I'm sure Mikan-chan would love it if you could."

"Ok..." Yami said after thinking about it as Momo cheered and hugged the golden haired assassin.

Rito was surprised at the sudden reaction of the younger deviluke sister, but shrugged it off knowing full well not to get into her head.

When the three arrived at the Yuuki residence, Mikan was surprised to see Yami with them, but became excited when Momo told her that she was sleeping over. The rest of the day was a usual day for Rito and the others. They did nothing much but watch television, talked about stuff and ate breakfast, lunch and dinner. But the real fun was just about to begin.

It was late at night when Rito suddenly woke up, sweating all over as he took deep breaths to try and calm his heart down. 'It was...just a dream...' Rito thought as he placed a hand on his forehead. 'Dammit...why do I always have those dreams whenever Yami is around...i don't feel safe at all...what if she actually did kill me in my sleep...' Rito panicked for a while before calming down. 'I need a drink of water...'

With that thought, he left his room and down the stairs toward the kitchen. He walked over to the facet and took a cup of glass before pouring water in it and taking a drink of it. He didn't even notice that there was someone else with him. 'Yuuki...Rito..."

At the recognizable voice, Rito spit out the water he drank and coughed before turning around to see Yami looking at him as she sat on one of the chairs near the table. "Y-Yami..."

"Hmmm?" She hummed surprised at his reaction. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Um...no reason..." He told her as he blushed in embarrassment.

"I see..." She replied as she stood up and began walking over to him as panicked began rising within him. He prepared for the worst, but her action surprised Rito. He blushed deeply as Yami leaned forward and touched his forehead with her own.

"What a-are you doing...?" He asked nervously.

"Isn't this what you humans do the check fevers?" She told him as he could feel her breath against his lips.

"Yea...but..." He couldn't finish his sentence as a sudden feeling began devouring him as his eyes became hidden behind his hair.

"What's wrong, Yuuki Rit-" She didn't finish his sentence as Rito suddenly grabbed her and planted his lips against hers, surprising her. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her. She read about kissing, but never thought of actually doing it. She read that a person's first kiss was supposed to be special. But this felt like it was forced as she could feel Rito's tongue force it's way into her mouth. Yami was surprised at this bold move that her target did and immediately went to change her hair into a fist, but she hesitated to hit him. She suddenly began liking this feeling and slowly she closed her eyes, her hair turned to normal and she gave into the kiss.

She began to use her tongue more as she explored Rito's own mouth. Her body felt hot all of a sudden as Rito began to caress her back, moving his hands up and down. Rito pulled away to allow them to catch their breath for a second before he leaned down to her neck and began sucking on her skin. Yami couldn't help but let out a moan at the sensation she never felt before. She always wondered about the feeling of love. She wanted to experience the feeling, but she didn't know if she would ever feel the emotion known as love. But was what she was doing now with Yuuki Rito love? Was she in love with him? Yami felt confused as she allowed him to continue sucking on her skin.

Rito continued his attack by lifting Yami off her feet and walking over to the table before placing her on it, earning gasps from her at his sudden action. She could feel herself blush as he stared down at her with eyes that she could not see but knew he was staring at her like a beast, hungry for her. She let out a gasp when she felt the orange haired teen place his hand on her right breast. She hated people who did 'ecchi' things like this, but for some reason, at that moment she didn't want him to let go. She did not want to punch the day lights out of him like she used to. Why?

Rito began moving his hand in small circular motions as Yami moaned and gasped. Rito then placed his other hand on her other breast causing the yellow head assassin to moan even louder as he moved both hands in a circular motion. He kept at this for a good minute before he leaned forward and kissed Yami, while slowly unbuttoning the pajamas that Mikan lent her. Yami didn't stop him. She didn't know why, but she no longer cared as the feelings over took her.

Once Rito unbuttoned the last button, he leaned back before slowly revealing her torso to him as his stare made her blush as red as a rose. "Yuuki Rito..." She could only say as he leaned forward and sucked on her right breast, earning a gasp from the golden colored haired assassin. Rito kneaded the other as Yami began feeling wet near her groin area as she arched her back forward to allow Rito to pleasure her more.

Grabbing his orange hair tightly, she gasped as he flicked her nipple with his tongue and to add more to the pleasure he pinched her other nipple with his fingers. "Yuu-ah!" Yami gasped at the sudden spike of pleasure that coursed throughout her body. Pleased with the sudden scream from her, he slowly moved his hand down to her waist and then touched her wet clit. Yami was about to let out another loud moan before Rito silenced her with a kiss as she just moaned into his mouth as he continued to play with her wet pussy.

He began to rub her womanhood nice and gently as he could feel her vaginal secretion seeping through her pajama pants. Breaking the kiss he returned to sucking on her breast, while continuing to play with her pussy until Yami let out one loud scream as she felt her self give in to her climax. Rito could feel her juices seep through her pants as his fingers became slightly wet from the contact. Standing up so that he was over her he calmly began lifting down her pants, which were then followed by her pink colored panties as he removed them onto the kitchen floor. Staring at her wet vagina, Yami became embarrassed as she put her hand to cover herself.

"It's...embarrassing..." Yami told him truthfully as he grabbed her wrists and removed them before leaning his head toward her entrance. He then placed his mouth over her pussy and began inserting his tongue. "Aaaahhhhh!" Yami gasped as the pleasure was three times greater than what he did earlier. She read about this course of action that her target was using and what she was feeling right now was exactly the way the people described it as. Yami then placed her hands on his head to gt him to go deeper until she let out a loud moan at a single spot that made her go crazy. Noticing this, Rito continued to use his tongue at that exact spot, driving her beyond crazy.

"Aaaah, that...feeling...again..." She said talking about her climax as she was near her second one. However, Rito stopped using his tongue and instead lifted his head as he lowered his boxers to the floor to reveal her erection that Yami found both amazing and frightening. She never felt so scared as she looked at the erect beast that was staring straight at her entrance. Rito lined his penis near her entrance before he slowly began inserting it into her tight virgin pussy.

Yami felt pain the moment he entered her as she could feel the walls around her stretch and tear to accommodate the invader until it stopped at her barrier. Yami could feel her tears fall down her cheeks as she looked at him one more time before he pushed through her barrier causing an unbearable pain as she screamed from it. Leaning forward to silence her, Yami could suddenly feel the pain slowly subside as a new feeling was taking its place.

After a minute of Rito being inside her, he broke the kiss and then slowly began thrusting inside her. Yami let out a moan in ecstasy every time he was fully inside and felt disappointed every time he pulled back and only leaving the tip inside her. She could feel her vaginal secretion which was mixed with her own blood as it dripped down to the floor with every thrust that Rito did. Yami felt like she was in heaven as Rito sped up his movement as Yami's climax was getting closer. Rito watched in amazement as her breasts bounced up and down with every thrust as he leaned forward and sucked on one of them as he continued to thrust.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew too much for her to handle as she exploded with her orgasm as her walls tightened around Rito's member which caused his member to twitch and release his seed inside her. Yami let out a loud scream as she could feel his warm hot seed enter her womb. Yami was amazed at the feeling that she only knew about in books. She wondered whether this feeling she was experiencing now was love, but she would never forget her first time.

The orgasm left Yami breathless as she took quick breaths to try and calm herself down. However, Rito was not done as he started to move again, surprising Yami as the feeling of pleasure renewed again. It was amazing a second time as he was more quicker and more rougher with her than he was before as her body moved on it's own as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

Yami could feel her second orgasm nearing and after several more thrusts both of them climaxed together. Yami swore it felt better than the first time as his seamen entered her and some fell down to the kitchen floor as Rito quickly fell asleep on top of Yami as she looked up to the ceiling taken in what she just experienced. She never thought she would have sex, especially with one of her targets. But she loved it. She loved sex and...she loved Yuuki Rito. Yami was shocked at what she just realized before she slowly put on a smile as she closed her eyes and sleep quickly took her. This was definitely a sleepover she would never forget.

"Yare...yare..." Momo looked at the two as she saw the whole thing between the two. Her seductive smile turned into a frown as she took out a piece of paper with people's name on it and checked off the box next to Yami as she sighed. "Looks like Yami is a part of his harem now. Hmph...but leaving me all this clean up is not like you Rito-san...but for my plan to continue, I guess I can do that much." Momo whispered as she took out a phone to call helping plants to help her clean the mess the two made. 'Now then, I wonder who will be Rito-san's next victim in my harem plan...' She thought as her smile grew more seductively at the thought.

**To Be Continued... **

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes:** Merry Christmas! Here is your present! A new chapter and Yami was the winner! Now vote again and I like to thank you all for your reviews. They make me really happy and I hope you like this one as much as you like the first one. Ja Ne!


	3. Nana

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breast Size Does Not Matter**

Pairing: RitoxNana

Rito woke up the next morning feeling tired yet again. Not only that, but he didn't even remember ever returning to his room. The last thing he remembered was being in the kitchen getting a glass of water when Yami suddenly surprised him. Rito blushed when he remembered the part where Yami touched his forehead, but then right after that, he couldn't remember anything. He scratched his head in confusion and noticed that no one was with him on his bed two nights in a row, which surprised him. He had this strange feeling that something was going on and it had something to do with one of the deviluke siblings, but shrugged it off knowing that if they really did something he would know about it.

Yawning, Rito got up and began making his way to the bathroom. On the way there he accidentally bumped into Yami, who was surprised to see Rito and blushed immediately at the contact he made, which caused Rito to panic thinking she was going to attack him again. But she didn't. This surprised Rito as she avoided eye contact with him and noticed that her cheeks were red as she immediately excused herself and walked away in a hurry, leaving a confused Rito behind. 'What the...?'

Shrugging his confusion off, he proceeded toward the bathroom and entered it to begin brushing his teeth. Once he finished, he left the bathroom and walked toward the kitchen to see Mikan preparing breakfast as she normally did and also noticed Nana who was sitting on the table reading some type of magazine. Sighing, Rito took a seat and waited for Mikan to finish so that he could eat on this Sunday morning. He hoped he wasn't this tired tomorrow when he got back to school.

Nana who was minding her own business until Rito came in looked over at him and noticed how tired he was. Nana never liked Rito because she saw him as a beast who would do perverted things all the time. However, she wasn't all that heartless and worried about him as much as everyone else. I mean, if something happened to him, his older sister Lala would be sad and she didn't want to see that emotion from her care-free sister.

"Rito-san...are you okay?" Nana asked as Rito looked at her.

"I don't even know..." He replied with a yawn as he placed his head on the table.

Mikan also turned away from her work to look at her brother with a small frown. "Are you sure, Rito? Your not sick are you?"

"Not really...I just been feeling tired lately..." He told her as he closed his eyes.

"I'll just get the thermometer just in case." She said as she ran toward the bathroom.

Nana who also began to worry, sat up and walked over to him as she placed a hand on his forehead to check if he did have a fever and then placed her hand against hers. "Hmmm...it doesn't feel like you have a fever..." She removed her hand as she realized what she did and blushed and was thankful that he still had his eyes closed so that he didn't see her face. Mikan then came back as she shoved Rito to get him to sit up.

"Here, Rito. Put this in your mouth." She told him as she put the thermometer in his mouth before going back to making breakfast as Nana returned to her seat. She eyed Rito as he patiently waited until Mikan walked back over to him and took out the thermometer. "It seems you have a small fever, but nothing serious." Mikan concluded as the mercury was only at 99.3 degrees. "Still, you probably should just go back up to your room and rest for a while." Mikan told her brother as he nodded and pushed his seat back to head upstairs to his room.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Nana asked Mikan who shook her head.

"I don't know, but he should be fine...he's Rito after all." Mikan replied with a warm smile as she returned to finishing breakfast.

"I see..." Nana mumbled as she returned to her magazine. It wasn't long before everyone came downstairs to eat breakfast, all except for Rito who was quietly taking a nap upstairs in his room.

"Ne, Nana-san..." Mikan whispered to her as the older of the deviluke sisters looked at her. "Do you think you can go upstairs and give Rito his breakfast?"

"Huh? Why me?" Nana asked.

"Well, for one thing I don't trust Momo-san being alone with Rito and Lala-san can be clumsy at times." Mikan explained as Nana sighed and gave in.

"Fine...whatever..." She replied back with a small blush as she took the tray with Rito's food and walked upstairs toward his room. She knocked on his door and hoped he was going to get up and open it, but she knew that he probably was sleeping, so instead she slowly and quietly opened his door. Taking a peek inside she saw him sleeping on his bed as she tip toed inside and locked the door behind her quietly. Silently walking toward his bed she placed the tray on the floor next to his bed before looking down at his sleeping face.

'Now that I think about it...he is kind of...' Nana immediately shook her head from her thought as she turned around to avoid looking at him, a deep red blush on her face. 'There is no way...!'

She was just about to leave until a hand grasp her wrist and pulled her toward the bed as Rito was now above her. "What...what are you..." Nana couldn't finish as Rito smashed his lips against hers. Nana's eyes widened at the sudden kiss as she tried to get away from his grip, but it was to no avail. She couldn't believe that he was the one to take her first kiss. She couldn't believe that this man who she thought of as a beast would do something like this as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She knew that he was at times perverted, but she knew very well that he wouldn't do something like this all of a sudden. There must have been something wrong with him as she suddenly fell her eyes starting to close. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed shut and gave into the kiss as the grip on her wrists lessened and she felt his chest come closer to hers.

Rito broke the kiss as he looked at her with his eyes hidden behind his orange hair and the next thing he did, shocked Nana. He lowered himself to her chest and cupped both her breasts as she let out a loud moan at the sudden sensation that coursed throughout her body. "What are...you doing...you...beas-" Nana couldn't finish her sentence as Rito grabbed one of her breast in his mouth as he licked the nipple through her shirt. "Aaahhh..." Nana moaned as Rito began pinching the other nipple with his finger.

After a while, Rito let go of her breasts and began to remove her shirt and saw that she didn't wear a bra which explained why it was easier to access her nipples. Looking down at her breast caused Nana to blush deep red as she moved her hand to cover them. "I know there not big...sorry for having a flat chest...baka..."

"Breasts don't matter..." Rito mouthed out as Nana looked at him in shock as he kissed her while caressing her breasts. She moaned into his mouth as he entered with his tongue as he battled to claim her. Nana managed a good fight with her own, but she eventually lost as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. Breaking the kiss he began placing small ones across her neck, down to her collar bone, on each of her breasts and then one more near her belly button, before he began to lower her skirt off, followed by her pink panties. Nana blushed deeply at her sudden exposure as she tried to cover her womanhood with her hand, but Rito grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing so. Gasping at his sudden action she watch as he lowered himself down to her entrance and began entering her with his tongue as a sudden spark of pleasure shot throughout her entire body causing her to moan loudly.

She placed her hands on his head, pushing him deeper into her pussy as he continued to lick and suck on it as he tasted the cum that it was emitting. With a loud scream, she climaxed as Rito didn't waste a drop of her secretion as Nana couldn't believe she climaxed so quickly like that and felt embarrassed by it. Looking at him through half lidded eyes she watched as he raised his head and licked his lips with his tongue, causing her to blush deeper. Her eyes widened when she felt his hands against her waist and felt him move her body so that she was now on all fours and him behind her as he unbuttoned his jeans and removed his erection from the hole in his boxers and placed his erection right in front of her entrance. "W-Wait..." She pleaded but it didn't get to him as he inserted his tip into her and then his entire shaft as it became blocked by her hymen. With one strong push, he broke the hymen and entered her fully as she let out a loud scream at the pain. Rito silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth to avoid letting the others downstairs know of their action as he began moving, thrusting his hips toward her.

The tears fell from her eyes as the pain began to slowly subside with each thrust as Rito fucked her from behind. Nana was still in shock that she was making love with the man that was supposed to marry her older sister. However, that thought soon disappeared as the pain was gone and pure bliss was left as he quicken his thrusts. Rito removed his hand from her mouth and then grabbed her waist as he thrust into her. Nana suddenly didn't care about if this was wrong or not. She was loving every minute that Rito's penis was in her and making her go crazy with every thrust.

Nana could feel her getting close to her second climax as Rito's thrust quickened in speed and before she knew it, she had her orgasm as her walls clamped around his penis, which was too much for him as he gave one more thrust and came inside her. Nana screamed in pleasure as she felt his white semen enter her womb. Nana collapsed onto the bed as she took very deep breaths from the love making she just went through. However, Rito was not done yet and he lowered himself down on her and began thrusting into her again. Nana was surprised by this and felt like she couldn't handle another orgasm as Rito's penis continued to enter her.

After a while, Rito grabbed a hold of Nana's arms and lifted her up as he now thrust inside her with her arms behind her and arms length away from him. For some reason, Nana loved the new position she was in and couldn't get enough of the pleasure coursing through her body. Rito slowed down his thrusts in short and deep ones as Nana moaned at the difference. "Aaaahhhhh..." She moaned before Rito gave one final thrust and came inside her again, Nana reaching her third orgasm. With Rito's second orgasm he immediately fell on top of Nana and went to sleep as Nana could feel his warm breath against her skin. "You...baka..." She said before his breath slowly calmed her down and sleep took over. The door then opened.

"Oh...Nana you were next, huh?" Momo smiled seductively as she walked over to the two and knelt down on the side of the bed. "See...Nana...doing things like this is fun, no?" Momo smiled at her twin sister before taking out her phone and calling in the same plants from last night. "I guess that checks Nana off the list." Momo said as she checked the box next to her name. "I can't wait to see who's next in Rito-san's harem." She giggled in anticipation.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They are the reason why I continue writing! I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas and enjoyed the presents you got because I didn't get anything (cries). But oh well. Remember to vote for the next girl and until then see ya!


	4. Run

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Pop star and Rito**

**Pairing:** RitoxRun

It was a Monday morning and Rito woke up much better than the previous days as the nap he took yesterday paid off despite feeling more tired when he woke up from it. Letting a yawn and stretching his arms up in the air Rito looked out to the window to see the sunlight beading down into his room and the chirping of the birds made him feel relaxed as he loved mornings such as this. Luckily, no one was on his bed again to interrupt him and this peaceful moment as he stood up and did his morning rituals.

"Come on Rito!" Lala shouted at the school's entrance as she waved happily over to him with a big smile as Rito sighed and smiled back as he slowly walked over to her and the two entered the school. The rest of the day was as normal as it could be with Rito. Some shouting, some perverted moments, which followed by painful moments for Rito that involved Yui. Yep, it was a normal day for Rito that is, until a certain pop star entered the picture.

It was lunch time for Rito and everybody as they all decided to eat their lunch outside. Rito was surrounded by everyone as they all ate their lunches together and talked about anything that was anything. They laughed at some of the stories they told and many of the girls felt embarrassed when Risa snuck up behind them and attacked by grabbing their breasts.

"Risa-chan!" Haruna screamed from the sudden surprise attack from the hands of Risa as she grabbed her breasts as Rito blushed in embarrassment.

"They have gotten bigger, Haruna-chan!" Risa told her as she continued to move her breasts in a circular motion.

"Aaaahhhh..." Haruna moaned as Rito continued to blush before he couldn't take it anymore and ran off before anything else happened.

"That Yuuki-kun...always running away..." Risa giggled as she let go of Haruna's breast and then attacked her next target.

Rito huffed and puffed as he had both his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "That Risa..." He mumbled as a blush appeared on his face as he remembered what she did just moments ago.

Leaning against the wall he looked up to the sky and just stared, allowing the sun beamed down at his skin as a light breeze flew by, blowing his hair lightly. Suddenly, the voice of a certain teal colored hair pop star appeared out of nowhere and when she saw Rito all by himself, she jumped for joy. "Rito-kun!" She called out his name as she ran at him.

"Huh?" Before Rito could react, Run jumped into his arms and accidentally hit him in the forehead with her own as they both fell to the ground in pain.

"Owwww..." Run groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Looking up, she saw Rito still on his back and a seductive smile grew on her face. Slowly, she crawled over to him until she was on top of him as she lowered her head toward his. "Ritooo-kuun...we're finally alone..." She giggled as she began to lower her lips toward his. However, Rito was the one to make the first move as he shocked Run with a kiss that she was not ready for.

Her surprise didn't last long as what she always dreamed for finally came true. Rito was kissing her and it was just a normal quick kiss, but a passionate one that she always wanted to have with the boy she was in love/obsessed with. Both of them began to use their tongues more as they battled each other for dominance, which was eventually won by Rito and she was glad by it. She allowed him to enter her mouth and explored it as he did and Run was loving every minute his tongue was in her mouth. The kiss the two shared lasted for about 3 minutes until they broke it for air as Run looked down at the man she loved with lustful eyes.

Rito supported himself up on his elbows as he leaned forward and began kissing Run on the neck as she let out a moan in satisfaction. 'I can't believe he is actually doing this to me...this is a dream isn't it? No, it feels so good to be one. I'm so happy...' She let out another moan as he went down to kissing her collarbone and slightly moving her uniform off her shoulder. "Ahhh...Rito-kun..."

It wasn't long before the uniform was lowered and Run's bra was exposed to him as Rito lowered himself back down and reached up to grope her breasts. "Ahhhh..." She moaned loudly as she felt her crotch begin to get wet. Run loved what his hands were doing to her cleavage as he leaned up and kissed her while still having both hands on each breast. Removing his hands while still kissing her, he moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra as it fell off her as she blushed that he was now in control, but still loved the way he attending to her needs.

He lowered his head as she arched her back and allowed Rito better access to her tits as he sucked on one of them and attended the other one with his hand. Run let out a even louder moan as she grabbed his head and pushed him closer to her chest as she felt pleasure course throughout her body.

After a while he lifted her up off him and stood up as he unzipped his zipper of his pants and his erection popped out, surprising Run of his bold action and what he wanted her to do. She blushed in embarrassment before she put on a smile and crawled over to him and grabbed his shaft. She heard him groan in response and was delighted by his response and began jerking his penis in a slow and up and down motion. She followed it by licking the tip and then without hesitation she took his whole penis and engulfed it in her mouth as she began giving him a blow job.

She loved the way his erection tasted against her tongue and loved the responses she was getting from him. While she continued to give Rito a blow job, she lowered a hand down to her womanhood and began fingering herself. Licking up and down his shaft before engulfing his member again, she felt his penis witch and she knew right away what this meant. He was close to cumming. Smiling at this, she quicken her motions as Rito groaned in response until he finally released. Run was prepared as she felt his semen enter her mouth and down her throat as she choked a bit before removing his penis and felt some of his seed land on her face.

"Rito-kun's...semen...tastes so good..." Run moaned as she used her finger to wipe the semen that fell on her face and licked it off. Noticing that his penis still had some semen on it, she began to lick it off until the point it was erect once again. Rito then picked her up and pushed her against the wall of the school and kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth as he used his hands to begin removing her wet panties off her, kissing his way down while doing so. When he finally removed them, he lifted one of her legs and then plunged into her, breaking her hymen at the same time as she screamed from the pain she was feeling.

The pain was worse than Run imagined, but was prepared for it ever since he began kissing her. She could feel the mixture of her juices and blood fall down her knees as he began thrusting into her. Run moaned in ecstasy as it finally happened for her. She was making love with the person she wanted to do it with. She loved Yuuki Rito and the actions they were doing was the nail in the coffin as she felt her entire body feel like it landed on a cloud of pleasure.

The pain was gone as it was replaced with pleasure and it was nothing like Run ever felt before. Rito kissed her to silence her moans and groans and then she came as he continued to thrust, not close to his own orgasm. She was glad that he didn't stop after her orgasm and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her other leg and continued to thrust, speeding up after every few thrusts. He kissed and sucked on the skin of her neck as she let out moans and screams of pleasure until Rito felt her walls closing in on his penis.

Thrusting a few more times before giving one final, long thrust he came inside her as she experienced her second orgasm as well. She screamed into the heavens as felt like she was in heaven as the warm fluid shot into her womb. She felt Rito remove himself from her as his semen joined in the party of secretion and blood as she looked at Rito with half lidded eyes while trying to catch her breath. She was so happy that she had her first time with the person she loved and before she knew it, she felt her knees give away and she slid down to the ground as Rito fell to the ground, sleep taking over him.

Unknowing to both of them, Momo seen the entire thing and put on a seductive smile as she walked over to Run, bonked her on the head, knocking her out. Taking out her list, she checked off Run's name and then her phone before calling the clean up plant crew to deal with the two. "Another girl down...I'm starting to like this..." She giggled mischievously.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well here is Run! I want to say Happy New Year and give you this as a New Years gift to all my readers and especially those who reviewed cause its because of you guys that I'm writing my stories. Remember as always to vote for the next girl and I'm going to tell you guys ahead that the next chapter would probably be updated by the 5th, the day before the next chapter comes out (Screams like a fan girl!) I hope 2011 would be good to you all and finally, Ja Ne!


	5. Mikan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Onii-chan**

**Pairing: **RitoxMikan

Rito stared at the white curtain in front of him. 'Wait, how did I get here?' He thought as he looked around noticing he was in the school's nurses office. He tried to think back to what happened, but nothing came to mind. 'Why is there such a big blank in my memory?' He ruffled his hair. 'Damn, what is happening to me?' Sighing to himself, he got off the bed and moved the curtain to see Mikado-sensei writing something on a pad as she turned toward him, a smile on her face.

"Ah, Yuuki-kun, are you okay?" She asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I-I'm fine...I guess..." He replied letting out another sigh.

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

"Aa, arigatou Mikado-sensei. I guess I'll go back to class now." He said, walking out of the room.

Mikado just stared at the closed door and then turned to the other bed that was in the room and saw Run sleeping soundly and hugging the pillow that was provided in an affectionate manner. 'I doubt he really is okay. There is something going on here...but what?'

The rest of the day was as boring as school can get. Classes, lectures and other crazy antics ended the school day as Rito was walking home by himself, seeing that Lala had class duty and won't be back later tonight. Sighing again, he felt extremely tired and wondered if he was coming down with a virus, but it also didn't feel like he was getting sick.

Once he arrived home, he noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet. 'I wonder if anyone is home?' He thought looking around the living room and then the kitchen and finally upstairs in all the rooms. No one. 'Looks like I'm really early.' He sighed for like the hundredth time as he placed his book bag on his bed. He then noticed that he smelled and was confused by it seeing that he missed his PE class, again not knowing what happened to him. He decided that since no one was home at the moment, this would be the best time to take a shower and not get involved with a perverted circumstance like he is usually prone to have.

Taking out clean clothes to change into, he headed downstairs and toward the bathroom. Opening, he failed to recognize that someone was in the bathroom as well.

Mikan looked up to the ceiling of the tub she laid in as she closed her eyes and allowed to soothing warm water soak her tired skin. She also failed to realize that Rito was entering the bathroom as she was too preoccupied with relaxing herself.

Rito sighed as he began undressing himself until he was bare naked. Grabbing the nearest towel next to him, he wrapped it around his waist and walked over to the shower. He grabbed the shower head, but froze when he heard the movement of water next to him as he turned his head toward the tub. His eyes widened. Mikan's eyes widened as the two stared at each other and they both immediately blushed in embarrassment. "Aaaaaa...M-M-Mik-kan...! W-What are you...?" He panicked.

"R-Rito! W-What are you doing? D-Didn't you see me in here before you came!" She yelled, blaming Rito.

"B-But...I thought no one was home!" He defended himself as Mikan got angry and grabbed the towel next to her and wrapped it around her body. "I was j-just about to l-leave anyway!" She lied, getting out of the tub, failing to notice the bar of soup on the floor. Stepping on the bar of soup she lost her balance and fell forward crashing against Rito as the two fell to the ground, Mikan on top. Mikan cringed in slight pain, feeling the warmth that Rito's body emitted, until she noticed that they were both nearly naked. Gasping at the though, she raised herself off of him, face flustered in a deep red color. "Ah...I'm sorry R-Rito...I..." She couldn't finish her sentence as Rito suddenly rose upward and kissed her, shocking her so much that it felt like the entire universe just exploded around her.

She could not believe what was happening. Her first kiss was taken from her. Her first kiss was taken by her own flesh and blood. Her first kiss was taken by Rito.

She froze. Mikan did not what to do in such a situation like this. How was she supposed to react when her own brother, was kissing her. This was not right and she knew it. Something like this was illegal in Japan. So, why? Why did it feel so good to be kissed by her brother?

She could feel her eyes slowly close as she herself gave into the kiss. The feeling of his tongue battling against her own was like anything she ever felt before. She loved it so much that she even allowed him to enter her mouth with his tongue, allowing him to explore every thing that was in his own sister's mouth. She broke the kiss from the loss of oxygen as she stared deeply into his eyes. "R-Rito..." She whispered against his lips that made his lips tingle and want more of her. He kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss even more than it was possible.

Rito sat up as he placed her on his lap and continued to kiss, earning gasps from her as he sucked on her bottom lip and began caressing her back in small circular motions. She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to his chest. She always loved the way Rito's warmth and the smell from his body always made her calm down and not only from lighting storms, but from anything that made her panic or even cry.

She began feeling his arms move toward the towel she had wrapped around her body and her eyes widened in surprise as he made the towel fall to the bathroom floor, exposing his little sister's body to him. Mikan could feel her cheeks get hot and as soon as he broke the kiss, she moved her hand to cover her breasts and turned her head away, embarrassed to even look at him.

"M-Mikan..." She heard him whisper her name as she moved her eyes at him, but keeping her head turned from him, watching him as he moved his hand toward her arm that was covering her chest. She closed her eyes tightly as Rito's hand moved her arm away so that he could get a better look at her small, but round breasts.

"S-Sorry..." She apologized allowing a tear fall from her eye. Rito raised his head in question as he moved his hand to her face and wiped her tear away. She was surprised at his action causing her to turn hr head toward him. He smiled. He smiled the warm smile she always knew him for. The very same smile that always made her look up to him, despite the many events he goes through with the other girls that are around him. The very smile that always comforted her. The same warm smile that made her fall in love with him. Not the same love that is of family nature, but the love that of a lovers. Mikan knew it was wrong, but she loved her brother very much. She could feel tears burn in her eyes as he moved a hand to her face and gently caressed her cheeks. "R-Rito..."

He kissed her. The tears in her eyes fell freely now and she was feeling nothing but happiness at that moment. She felt Rito's roam toward her chest and gave her right breast a squeeze, earning a moan from the brown haired girl. "Aaaa...Rito..." She moaned as he moved her breasts in small circular motions before taking one into his mouth. She moaned even louder at the sudden action that Rito took as the feeling was overwhelming her entire body. She arched her back toward him, allowing Rito to pleasure her more as she placed her hands behind his head pushing him closer to her chest.

She could feel herself get wet from all the pleasure and it felt even better when she felt his erection rub against her secret spot. He went on to suck on the other breasts and began to flick his tongue against her erect nipple earning more pleasurable sounds from his sister. "R-Rito...that feels...so...good..." She moaned and then removed his mouth from her breasts. She frowned in disappointment at the loss of the wondrous feeling and was shocked when she felt Rito push her down gently to the floor. He hovered over her before lowering himself to kiss her once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, arching her back so that her breasts were pressed into his chest. She felt his erection rub against her clit which caused her to moan into the kiss.

When he broke the kiss, Mikan looked up at him and knew what he wanted. Taking a gulp, she slowly nodded her head and prepared for the pain she knew would come since it was going to be her first time. However, she didn't care that much about it because she was going to have her first time with the person she loved more than any one else. She was going to have sex with her brother and she didn't care. She didn't care what people would say if they found out. She loved her brother and see saw no problem with that.

She watched as he removed the towel around his waist and she let out a gasp at the size of his penis. She saw him looking at her and knew what he was asking. She nodded again and Rito began entering her. She cringed at the pain when the tip was only in, but as he slowly entered the rest of his shaft into her, the pain got worse until she felt him make contact with her hymen. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly to make reassure her that he was there and that made Mikan feel much safer and prepared as he tore through her hymen.

Mikan let out a loud scream at the pain, but was also glad that no one was home so they couldn't hear her. Tears were now flowing out her eyes like water falls and Rito lowered himself to silence her with a kiss. He squeezed her hands again and once he did, Mikan began to calm down. The pain was slowly receding and it wasn't long before it was all gone. She looked up at him and gave him one of her own smiles before nodding her head. He responded with his own as he began to move inside her. It was slow at first, but Mikan didn't care about that. She was too happy to know that she was having sex with the person she loved even though the person she was doing it with was her brother.

"R-Rit...Onii-chan...!" She moaned as he quicken his thrusts causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. "Aaaaa...Onii-chan..." She continued to call out as it rang through Rito's ears as music which only made him go faster. He kissed her again, loving the taste of his lips against hers. He then kissed her on her neck and then down to her breasts before taking one in his mouth as she squeezed his hands. Mikan felt her stomach begin to give off a slight tingling feeling as she knew that she was getting close to her climax. When she heard Rito grunt, it told her that he too was getting close and she smiled warmly as he rose up from her chest. Rito felt her vaginal walls close against his member and before he knew it, he erupted. "ONII-CHANN!" She screamed as she felt her own climax erupt and it was nothing like she ever felt before. It felt even better when she felt the warm liquid flow inside her and toward her womb.

When both of their orgasms died down, Mikan felt like she was in heaven. She tried to catch her breath but before she could, she let out a gasp in surprise as she felt Rito lift her up and made her sit on his waist. He kissed her and then lowered himself onto the floor, grabbing her waist at the same time. "O-Onii-chan...?" She stuttered wondering what he was doing and she got her answer when he began to thrust upward. Mikan moaned as she was having sex again, but she didn't care and went along with it as she herself began thrusting downward and moved her waist in an erotic motion.

"Onii-chan...!" She moaned as he removed his hands from her waist and went up to grab her breasts with his hands and squeezed them before moving them in a circular motion. "Aaaaa..." She placed her hands on his hand to feel the warmth of his own and helped him move his hands in a more pleasurable motion.

Mikan felt her second orgasm coming and without warning she felt herself release again and this in effect caused Rito to reach his own as well. Mikan felt the similar, good feeling of her own brother's semen entering her and couldn't get enough of it as she stayed up as long as she could. She looked down at Rito and then down at his waist as it was covered with a mixture of his semen, her vaginal secretion and blood. She felt herself get tired and then she fell forward onto Rito's chest, his pernis still inside her. She heard the calm and sounding beat of his heart as it made her drowsy and before she knew she fell asleep along with him, as she had a warm smile glued on her face as she slept.

Momo came home about fifteen minutes later and noticed that Rito's shoes were here and the only other shoes were Mikans. A sudden seductive smile formed on her face as she walked toward the bathroom. When she opened the door she saw what she predicted to see. There she saw the two Yuuki siblings sleeping on the bathroom floor, both naked with Rito's erection still inside his sister. "Yare, yare...who knew Mikan felt this way...but I had my suspicions and I guess I was right..." She said to herself as she walked over to the two and knelt down before them. "Don't worry Mikan-chan...I'll keep this a secret..." She told her as she took out her cell phone and called her cleanup crew once again. "Mikan...check!"

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

**Author Notes: **Just like I promised and thank you all for the reviews as this story becomes the highest reviewable story of the To Love Ru fan fiction community...even though there is that many stories, but thank you all anyway. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to read my other story Taboo, which deals about the relationship with Rito and Mikan if you want to read something about that. I can't wait for the next chapter that supposedly comes out tomorrow...hopefully and as thanks for all my wonderful reviewers...I'll answer some of your reviews as thanks.

**Anonymous (Ch. 4 Reviewer): **Thanks a lot for the heads up and I do notice that I use a lot of 'as' mostly because its hard for me to write sentences without it, but I tried to do so in this chapter. But thanks anyway, I really appreciate it since it helps me become a better writer for not only myself but for my readers.

**No Name Reviewer (Ch.4):** There will be something that will happen later on and it's quite interesting if I may say so myself, but I don't want to spoiler it, so yeah...but don't worry they will all find out about Momo's plan...kekekekekeke

**Karl Skywalker (Ch.3):** Just like I said above, there will be something very interesting that is going to happen and I'm sure you guys would love it...kekekekekekeke

**Espeon of Shadows (Ch.3):** YES! SHE IS VERY EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHA! I love Momo for it!


	6. Risa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Courage?**

**Pairing:** RitoxRisa

Rito's head hurt like it was getting stomped by an angry mob, and it was not fun having a headache especially so early in the morning. He once again felt tired and was getting tired of being tired. Sighing, which only aggravated his head, he got out of bed and performed his morning rituals before heading toward the kitchen where he saw Mikan preparing breakfast as usual.

Mikan heard her brother yawn and jumped at the sound of it as her face flustered in a bright red color, scared to look at him in the eye. "Morning...Mikan..." He greeted her tiredly as he sat on a chair.

Mikan felt herself get nervous as she turned around and looked at her brother, while carrying his food on a plate. "Good morning...O-O-Onii-chan..." She greeted back nervously and her blush deepened as Rito looked at her in confusion.

"Onii-chan?" He asked as Mikan nodded her head before turning around and prepared the rest of the food for the others, leaving a confused Rito at the table. 'Mikan's acting weird...I wonder why?'

On the way to school, he wondered what was wrong with her sister, but decided to leave it be until he returned home and asked her about it. He wondered why Lala wasn't with him until he remembered that she wasn't on earth at the moment, something about returning home because her father thought she should visit him once in a while. He could understand why he would want that and he didn't dare argue back with the King of the universe whatsoever, mainly because he knew that Lala's father would kill him if he did.

"Well, well if it isn't Yuuki-kun..." Rito was snapped from his thoughts as he looked over to see someone he last expected to see so early in the morning and especially alone. Risa looked at him with a smile that kind of creep him out, especially after what happened between them before when she invited him to her house and she seduced him to the point she made fun of him.

"Oh, it's you..." He bluntly said causing Risa to look at him like she was offended.

"What's with you?" She asked as he let out a yawn.

"Nothing, just tired." He replied as the two walked with each other toward their school.

"You seem to be tired lately haven't you." Risa said.

"Yeah, I don't know why though?" He told her truthfully. "By the way, where's..."

"Mio has class duty today so she left early." She responded before he finished his question. Rito thought he heard some disappointment in her voice, but shrugged it off seeing how he could have just been imagining it. "Where's Lala-san?"

"She went back home to visit her father." He replied as Risa responded with a 'ah'. The two stayed silent after that and it was irritating for Risa. On the other hand, Rito didn't care about the silence since he was too tired. Just walking was taking a lot out of him.

"Would you look at that cutey..." Both of them stopped to see a group of men all looking at them with evil, raping type of eyes as Rito followed his instincts and walked in front of Risa to protect her.

'What am I doing...?' He wondered watching the group of men walking toward them.

"Would you look at this brat? Aren't you some type of hero, huh punk?" The man with the beanie hat smirked. "Too bad for you kid, all this hero shit only happens in manga and anime. This is real life so I suggest you move out of the way or we'll make you." The man threatened causing Rito to panic and fear take over as Risa looked on with a scowl.

'Shit...' Gritting his teeth, Rito grabbed Risa's hand and she was surprised by this as Rito stormed down the small alleyway to his right.

"Hey! After them!" The beanie hat man yelled as the others did so and ran after Rito and Risa.

After running for a while, Rito managed to find a safe place to hide in the small playground that he hid with Kotegawa before and watched as the men ran past them. Rito and Risa were quiet for about 30 seconds before he let out a sigh in relief. "They're gone, phew."

"Arigatou, Yuuki-kun." Risa thanked him as Rito looked at her and smiled, while rubbing the back of his head.

"No prob..." He didn't finish his sentence as Risa suddenly pressed her herself against him and stared into his eyes as Rito panicked at the close contact. "Mo-Momioka!" He yelled in shock.

"Do you remember what I text-ed you before? On that night after you left?" She said to him seductively. Rito couldn't do anything but nod. "I remember too. I wrote that if you ever had the courage to come and see me again. Well, what you just did to protect me from those poor looking idiots, I think you have just enough courage now." She said moving her hand toward her chest and playfully moved the collar of her shirt to the side exposing her black bra.

Risa loved to play around with Yuuki especially anything that involved him blushing deep red or anything sexual. She was even doing it again to him and didn't expect much as usual from the shy and embarrassed Yuuki, but what he did next shocked her. He kissed her as the two fell to the ground. Risa was still in shock. She was not expecting this from Rito especially the way he acted the last time she was alone with him.

The thing that really shocked her was how good of a kisser he was. She felt herself slowly close her eyes and get into the kiss and wanted more. She allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth and she gladly sucked on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to his chest by arching her back and moaned into his mouth at how good the kiss was. Breaking free from the kiss, she watched as he leaned down to her neck and began kissing her skin. She let out a moan at the feeling of his lips against her skin and wanted more. She knew what this was probably leading to, but she didn't care seeing how she wanted to do it with someone she could trust and Rito was someone like that.

She watched as he lifted his head and then unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her black bra more fully to him and Risa couldn't help but blush at his stare. Rito grabbed both her slight large breasts and the feeling of them were incredible for Rito. Risa couldn't help but let out moans at the touch and movements he was doing to her breasts. He pulled on them, moved them in circles and even gave them a slight squeeze every now and then. Rito lowered himself to another kiss as he worked his way to unclasp her bra and once he did he immediately covered his mouth over one and she let out a much louder moan in response. He flicked his tongue against her nipple and pinched the other one with his fingers and Risa was going crazy with excitement.

She couldn't believe how good he was making her feel. She never expected this from someone like Rito and began wondering if people like him were the best at pleasuring a woman. "Aaaaa...Yuuki-kun..." He let go of her breasts as he began heading down, kissing her skin on the way, until she reached her skirt and flipped it over to reveal her matching black panty. Risa blushed at the star he was giving toward her sacred place and without a moments hesitation, she grabbed his head and pushed him toward her pussy, which he began to lick it like a wild animal. "There we go..." She moaned. "That's the spot...aaaaahhhh!" She screamed, as Rito licked her pussy through her panties before moving her panty out of the way and entering his tongue into her warm vagina. She let out a loud scream full of ecstasy as the feeling was incredible.

She could feel her climax approaching and it seemed like Rito knew it as he removed her hand off his head and went down to unzip his zipper. Risa watched as he took out his erect penis and immediately lined it up and before she knew it, he began entering her. Risa moaned in both pain and pleasure as she was being invaded by a man's penis for the first time. When Rito reached her hymen, he quickly broke through it and at that moment, Risa let out a loud scream. Rito waited until her scream reached a low volume before beginning to thrust into her.

Risa was loving every thrust that he made. Each one felt like nothing she has ever felt before especially since she loved to masturbate whenever she felt horny. This was much better than doing it herself and she wanted to enjoy every minute of it. She felt herself reach her climax, but Rito wasn't close to his yet so she felt him continue to thrust while she had her climax and it felt extremely good. She watched as he leaned forward and sucked on her breast while continuing to thrust into her and she just continued to moan. When he lifted his head from her breast, she took the opportunity and wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered him into a kiss.

It was at that moment when Risa felt his penis twitch and one last thrust later, she felt his seed enter her body as it entered straight into her womb. She moaned as loudly as she could into his mouth as the feeling of his seed entering her was out of this world. When she broke the kiss, she began to pant at the amazing sex she had and she knew it was probably going to be the best one she had even though it was only her first. However, Rito was not done as he placed his arms under her knees and raised her before beginning to thrust into her again. Risa was surprised at this, but she was glad that they were continuing and she didn't mind what position they were doing it in as she kept her arms around his neck. Rito lifted her off the ground and continued to thrust inside her with his arms under her knees.

She felt her vaginal secretion flow from her pussy as it mixed with her blood and whatever else was left of Rito's semen flow down her pelvic area toward the ground. She felt him move his arms from under her knees toward her back, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She then went up and kissed him again as his thrusts quickened in pace and before she knew it her second orgasm came and Rito's climax came again, shooting his semen into her once more. "Aaaaaahhhhhh..."

She felt him lower to the ground before he collapsed on top of her and immediately fell asleep with his face between her breasts. Risa panted from the exhaustion as she smiled warmly at the boy who made love to her for the first time. It wasn't long before sleep took over her as well as the evil smile of Momo popped up from her hiding spot above the hiding spot that the two took in.

"You looked so brave, Rito-san." She complimented him as she kissed him on the cheek. "To save someone and then taking advantage of her was very brave of you, Rito-san. But who would have guessed she would be next." She smiled seductively, taking out her phone and calling in the cleaning crew. Momo was loving how her plan was coming together and was glad that no one was going to interrupt this plan as long as she was around. She giggled before checking off Risa's name off her list.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Not much to say today but thank you to all my readers and hope you will continue reading and remember to vote for the next girl. Ja Ne!


	7. Yui

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 7: After School Fun**

**Pairing:** RitoxYui

"Yuuki Rito! Wake up!" The teachers' sharp voice cut through his restless sleep like a knife, and Rito could only groan in response. He was tired. "First you come into my class late, and now you don't bother to stay awake?" It had been annoying enough to find himself lying in the sand of the playground, but to sit here being yelled at... the last thing he remembered was hiding in the playground with Risa, then...he sighed as he opened his eyes and raised his head from the desk. The teacher was glaring at him with crossed arms.

"Sorry, sensei." His teacher nodded curtly and returned to the board to resume teaching, but his classmates couldn't resist staring at him for a lingering moment longer. Rito looked back at them tiredly. Most everyone met his gaze evenly, but when his eyes turned to Risa, her face flushed and she turned away from him quickly. Her actions puzzled him, but he was much too tired and irritated to dwell on it. He still had a pounding headache, and was still very tired. He rubbed his eyes with his hand for a moment,then rest his forehead against his palm...

"Yuuki Rito!" His eyes snapped open and he looked up at the teacher. She was glaring again.

He sighed. "Sorry sensei."

"Yeah, yeah!" She snapped. "Not as sorry as you're gong to be. For your punishment you will be staying after school to help clean the classroom, and don't think you can skip out on it because the disciplinary committee member will be with you to make sure you not only clean the classroom but help her with any paper work she has! Is that acceptable?"She asked, turning to the disciplinary committee member. Across the room Kotegawa Yui nodded and blushed slightly at the thought of being alone with Rito, as the teacher narrowed her gaze at Rito. "Is that understood?"

Rito nodded dully and rubbed his eyes again. "And try to stay awake!" Rito sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Unbelievable. Sleeping in class, Yuuki-kun!" Yui's disapproving voice filled the almost empty classroom. Rito could only sigh as he swept the broom across the floor. Just what he needed, another nagging voice to irritate him. He had managed to get through the day by snatching quick snippets of sleep without getting told off by a teacher again, but his luck could only hold for so long.

"I mean, really, don't you sleep?"

Her question made him chuckle. "I try, but it doesn't seem to do me any good." The classroom was empty save for the two students. The chairs were stacked on the desks, the floors were clear of any significantly large debris, and Rito was doing one last cursory sweep across the room. Yui stood by the door with crossed arms, a stern look about her.

"Maybe if you went to sleep earlier." She offered, though from her tone it sounded more like a command.

"Mm."

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Hai..." Rito responded weakly.

"Hmph, well hurry up. It's getting late and we still have to make copies of these papers." She nodded at the papers to her right on the counter to emphasize her point. The clock on the wall ticked as it made its never ending circuit. It currently read 4:30.

The brooms end tapped against the wall as Rito set it down, and he walked towards her. "Pick up the papers and let's go!" Yui snapped as she left the class. Rito could only sigh and follow after her. Down the hall they went, then down a set of stairs, across a landing and down another set of stairs, they walked down another hall and stopped at a door. Rito waited drowsily as she opened the door and walked into the room. It bounced against his arm as he followed after. "Okay, bring them here."

He stopped next to her with the stack of papers in hand. She took the papers and sorted through them before turning her attention to the large copier and began pressing buttons. She lifted the lid and began the process of copying. While she did this, Rito merely stood with closed eyes, trying to gain even the smallest amount of sleep. But it was not to last. He reached out instinctively when something soft and warm bumped into him, and found himself holding Yui by her arms.

"S-sorry...I was backing up and I didn't see you."

"Eh, no..." Rito's sentence stopped short when she shifted against his body. He grunted in surprise as her bottom rubbed against his crotch as she shifted.

"Yuuki-kun?" Another shift. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm..." Another shift and his mind went white.

"Yuuki-kun..." She gasped when his hands slid down her arms and onto her sides, brushing against the sides of her breasts as they made their way down. "Yuuki Rito!" She snapped, looking back at him, her hair whipping over her shoulder. But she never saw his face. All she saw was his hair. Her body shuddered as his lips pressed against her neck, taking advantage of her long black hairs absence. His hands rest against her hips, then slid down lower,until his fingers touched bare skin at the edge of her skirt, and lifted, the tips of his fingers skating along her skin, going higher and higher...she shook herself out of her shock, and turned her head towards him again. "Yuuki-kun, sto-"

His hand sprang from her thigh to the back of her head and he raised his mouth to hers, silencing her with a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise as her first kiss was taken from her, but she didn't struggle against him. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, she saw the smirk in his eyes. Her mind raced as she felt him try to force his tongue into her mouth, 'Why is he trying to...' She thought trying to make sense at what Rito was trying to do to her, but another voice in her head disagreed with her, '...but his lips are so...' She shook her mind as the two voices continued to clash against each other, while she was trying to make sense of the entire situation. 'No...this is so shameless...but it feels so right...I bet he has a big-Stop it! Such a thought is shame...exactly what you've been depriving yourself of...' As Rito continued to kiss and force his tongue into her mouth, her mind became clouded, making both the voices into barely audible whispers until they couldn't be heard at all. Only one voice remained.

All at once, she closed her eyes and finally allowed Rito's tongue to penetrate through her lips and into her unexplored mouth. He grabbed bother her shoulders to hold her in place and pushed her into the wall, holding her in place to make sure she didn't run away. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck once again. She let out moans at the soft touch his lips had against her neck and she knew he was leaving a hickey mark on her neck. She was in fact glad that he was because now she knew in her heart that the boy she had feelings for was marking her as his own. "Y-Yuuki-kun..." Hearing her voice say his name, he lowered her down to the ground and pinned her there as he crawled over her.

She found herself looking up into his eyes, and could not tear her gaze away. His eyes, they held a hunger, openly appraising her, devouring her. It sent a shiver through her body. He smirked down at her and pulled the bow from her collar. She heard it fall to the floor when he tossed it aside. His fingers slipped the buttons of her blazer through their holes and threw the sides apart. The smaller buttons of her blouse scattered through the room and cool air hit her hot skin. His eyes feasted on her newly showed skin, and narrowed when they came across her white bra. Her breath hitched when the bra's clasp snapped against her back as he pulled the garment from her forcibly, and tossed the ripped bra across the room.

His eyes showed appreciation as they feasted on her breasts. But she didn't want him to be the only dominate person in this experience and quite frankly she had enough of being on her back. She pushed him back and rose to a sitting position. She found him slightly dazed, sitting against the copier's frame, causing her lips to turn up into a grin. She crawled over his legs until her face was right next to his. They stared at each other for a moment, then their lips crashed together and their heads weaved from side to side as their tongues battled for dominance.

She gasped into their kiss as his hands rose and grasped her breasts. Her eyes were closed, but his, his were wide open, and they mimicked the smirk his lips played against hers. Her breasts were so warm and soft, yet at the same time so firm and pliable. And her nipples...a surprised moan emanated from her mouth when he twisted her nipples, and her eyes opened into slits, glaring into his smirking eyes. Her glare faltered, however,when he rolled her nipples between the pads of his index fingers and thumbs, eliciting a low, drawn out moan from her. His hands continued to work her breasts, and though she could not overcome the new sensations completely, she was able to narrow her eyes into what can only be described as half a glare. Her eyes were torn between glaring and being glazed over in euphoria.

Her hands, however were not torn. Rather, they were restless. They roamed his body, but being tired of feeling his blazer, they quickly undid the buttons of his clothes and bard his chest to the air. Her warm hands pressed against his hot chest and began to roam the newly discovered skin. His pants and boxers lay next to the copier, leaving him practically naked before her, making them just about even. But that would not last long.

She whimpered at the loss of contact when his right hand left her breast and traveled lower,sliding along her stomach until he reached her skirt. Wasting no time, his hand flipped the front of her skirt up over his hand, and his fingers hooked into her panties waistband, dragging them down. Her panties now half way down her thighs, his hand brushed itself against her damp curls. Her body shuddered against him, renewing his smirk, and he pressed his hand more firmly against her, probing the outside of her entrance. His fingers traced her outer lips, taking in their trembles as he passed, then dipped a finger in. Her lips broke from his and she rest her forehead against his chest, her breath coming out in pants. He looked down at her warmly as his finger pressed on.

It was warm and wet. He explored the walls of her inner lips, and grazed her clit with his knuckles, earning him another moan. His finger circled her opening then slid into her. Her walls hugged his finger as he slid it further in, until he felt a barrier. It flexed against his prodding finger,but did not give. Leaving the barrier alone, he slid his finger slowly out of her until only its tip remained, then slid it back in,stopping before her barrier. Her own fingers clenched against his arms as he added another finger and pumped his fingers in and out of her at an increasingly fast pace. Her mind began to go white with pleasure. She could feel her high coming on. Her walls clamped around his fingers as they continued to pump, until...she reached her orgasm. She screamed, feeling her vaginal secretion spill over his fingers down to his pants as she pressed herself closer to his chest.

Yuuki-kun...that was...that was..." She tried expressing her orgasm in words but failed. Rito on the other smirked as Yui suddenly felt a bulge under her, it rubbing against her womanhood. Raising herself off his chest she looked own at the bulge and smiled at it. She moved backwards, getting off of him and lowering herself down to his bulge.

She unzipped his pants and his erection popped out like a jack-in-the-box, only it stared right at her, awaiting her next move. She took a hold of his member and took a moment to take in the feeling of it against her hand and slightly squeezed it resulting in Rito letting out a groan in response. Yui looked up at him and was glad he had a reaction before she began to pumped him furiously. Then she lowered her head, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear as she did so. Her tongue licked across his tip, sending a shiver through his body. She swirled her tongue around his head, then took him into her mouth. Only his head at first, but with each bob of her head, she took more of him into her mouth. Rito groaned and pushed against the back of her head,forcing more of him inside of her.

She wasn't prepared for such a forceful action, but settled down when she was able to continue bob her head at her regular pace. At times, Rito would force more of him into her mouth, but Yui got used to it and before she knew it, she felt his penis twitch. Then in an instance, Rito erupted as he sent his seed flowing into her mouth. Not at all surprised by his climax, she took everything he had before pulling away and licking off any of his semen that landed near her mouth.

Yui looked back up at Rito and saw that he wasn't finish and she was sort of glad. Crawling back on top of him, they kissed each other once more before she lowered a hand to his once again erect shaft. Straddling his waist, she lined his cock up with her entrance and plunged down on him. Her hymen gave to the intruding ember instantly, and the barest amount of pain registered in her brain before it was over ridden with pleasure. She raised her hips and slammed back down as he thrust his hips up, until they established a rhythm.

Yui felt like she was in heaven. The same boy she had feelings for was the same person she was having her firsts with. First he took her first kiss, then he gave her her very first orgasm that she hadn't done to herself and he was the person who ended her days of being pure. Sure, she found what they were doing to be shameless, especially since they were doing it in school. However, at that moment she didn't care as she felt his member enter her completely.

She let out a gasp of surprise though, when he rose, lifting her with him, and pressed her back against the wall. She curled her legs around his wait so she didn't fall down, and let out a moan when he slid his length out of her, then slammed back in. Pleasure crashed through her mind. This was what she had wanted. This feeling. "Nnnn..." Her heels dug into his back, she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his shoulder as the pleasure began to build. Her mind began to go white with pleasure again as they continued, and she could feel herself on the verge of an explosion.

Rito sighed at the feeling she was giving him. The scent of her hair drifted into his nose, and he inhaled it appreciatively. He plunged into her more forcefully than before now, granting him another moan, and she held him more tightly. He made her earn the first one, but the second, he would give her that without delay. Their rhythm was fast, hard, and erratic, and Yui, with no leverage from her position, could only hold him tightly as he brought them both to their highs.

"Hah-nnn!" She screamed into his shoulder when they came, her orgasm washing over her. Her body shuddered at the effects of Rito releasing his seed inside him. They stayed their for a moment, their liquids dripping down between them, then Yui dropped her legs and leaned her back heavily against his chest, for she did not think her legs could support her. Rito rolled against the wall, switching their positions, and sank to the floor. She sat there, between his legs for some time, catching her breath, before she realized he was asleep. His breathing was slow and steady. She smiled to herself and cuddled against his chest.

'Looks like he'll begetting some sleep now.' Though she realized the copy room of the school wasn't the best place to pass out after sex, she really didn't care. Soon enough, she too was asleep.

Momo, who always knew something was wrong when she couldn't find Rito anyway, finally managed to find him in the copy room after Haruna told her that he had to stay after school as punishment for sleeping in class, which she knew the cause for it as well. It became more interesting when Haruna told her that Yui was also with him to make sure he did not skip out. When she heard this, she couldn't help but squeal in excitement, although she held it in until she was alone.

When she arrived at the school, she began searching for the two, knowing full well what might have happened between the two. She knew, just by looking at Yui, that she had feelings for her harem boy and it was easily shown whenever she got jealous of him doing perverted things with other girls. It took a while, but when she finally managed to find them in the copy room, she did her very best to hold in squeal at what she saw.

"Kotegawa-san, you finally done it!" She smiled seductively as she walked over to them and looked at the two sleeping lovers. "This so much fun to watch! Soon, enough everyone will get a chance to be with Rito-san. Then my harem plan will be complete and Rito-san will be mine!" She exclaimed, taking out her phone and calling in the cleaning crew. She then took out her list and checked off Yui's name of the list. She really couldn't wait for Rito's next target.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **I first would like to thank my good friend Elden for co-writing this chapter with me and I hope you guys like it! Also, be sure to check out some of Elden's To Love Ru fics because they are awesome! Also make sure to vote for the next girl and until then see ya!


	8. Kyouko

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 8: As Long as it is Rito, it is Fine**

**Pairing: **RitoxKyoko

Rito sighed. He was once again tired and as always he didn't know why. The last thing he remembered was following Yui to the copy room with a stack of papers and then nothing. Not only that, but even today, during school, it seemed like she was avoiding him for some reason. Whenever he saw her, she immediately flustered and made up an excuse to leave, leaving Rito puzzled. "I hope I didn't do anything to make her mad at me again." He sighed walking back home, hoping for a good nap before dinner.

The sudden sound of Rito's phone buzzed in his pockets as he stopped walking and took out his phone. He flipped his phone open and placed it to his ear as Lala's voice rang at the other end. "Rito!"

"Lala?"

"Rito! Mikan asked me to call you so that you can go and buy some milk and meat fro tonight's dinner!" She told him. Rito sighed, knowing that he was not going to be back for a while since he had to turn around and head back to the supermarket that he passed by a while ago.

"Sure..." He replied tiredly.

"Is everything okay, Rito?" Lala asked noticing the tiredness in his voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later." Rito lied, closing his cellphone. He hated lying, but he didn't want to worry her, especially since she just returned from visiting her father. Letting out another sigh, he turned around and headed toward the supermarket.

It turned out, it didn't take as long as Rito thought it would and felt relieved at the thought of getting home soon. He felt himself smile for the first time today and couldn't wait until he got home. He rounded the corner when he accidentally bumped into someone causing both of them to fall to the ground. "I-Ite..." Rito groaned, rubbing his tush. "Gomen..." He looked up to apologize and his eyes widened at who the person he bumped into was. "K-Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko looked up as well, surprised to see Run's friend whom she hadn't seen since Run introduced him to her. She felt herself smile at the sight of him. "Rito-kun, it's good to see you." Rito felt himself blush as he stood up and helped her up as well. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I'm shopping for tonight's dinner and was just heading home." He told her holding up the shopping bag he carried.

"I see." She giggled. "Your really something, Rito-kun. I can see why Run-chan likes you so much." At this, Rito couldn't but blush at her comment.

"Hehehe..." He laughed nervously, which Kyouko found cute and she joined in the laughter.

"Ah! It's Magical Girl Kyouko!" A sudden scream from a young girl caused Kyouko to jump in surprise. She slowly turned her head around and froze at the large smile that the young girl had plastered on her face. However, the girl's scream was the least of her worries. The sudden attention attracted other bystanders and before she knew it, a mob of her fans rushed toward her.

"Not again!" Panicking, she grabbed Rito's hand, surprising him and both ran away from the chasing fans.

It took a while, but the two were finally able to get away from the chaotic, but loyal fans, giving the two a chance to breathe from all that running as they hid behind a large trash bin in an alleyway.. Kyouko was able to catch her breath first since she was use running from a mob of her fans. She let out a sigh. "Sorry about that Rito-kun, but I actually ran away from the television set, hoping to get some time to relax and look around the city." She explained to him. "But I guess it didn't work out like I planned it would." She chuckled and then turned her head to look at Rito. However, when she did, she noticed something was a little off about him. "Rito-kun?" She called his name and tried to place a hand on his shoulder to shake him, but he did something else instead.

Kyouko's eyes widened at the fact that her first kiss was being stolen by the same man that her friend Run liked. She even told her that she would support her relationship and here she was with that same guy and he was kissing her. To say she was shock or surprised was nothing. The feeling of his warm lips against hers was nothing she ever felt before. If she wasn't too focused on the fact that she was kissing the boy her friend liked, she would have given into the kiss. However, the thought of ruining her friendship with Run was something she did not want to lose. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to push him away but he was over powering her.

So, instead she raised her hand, getting ready to attack him with one of her flame abilities, but he was much faster than her. He grabbed her hand and pinned it to the ground as he lowered her down as well. Kyouko's eyes were kept shut, regretting what she was doing, but suddenly, she began to calm down. She didn't know why, but the feeling of getting kissed by Rito was exhilarating to her. Not only was he the only boy to ever see her naked, but he was also taking her first kiss. It turned out, she was okay with that. She felt him insert his tongue into her mouth in which she obliged and felt the movement of his tongue all across her mouth.

Soon enough, the feeling that she was holding back, came out and gave in to the kiss as she moaned into his mouth. She could hear the foot steps of some of the bystanders, but at that moment she didn't care. She felt Rito pull away as a trail of saliva connected between their mouths and she opened her eyes to look up at him. However, she wasn't able to get a good look at him before he lowered himself down and began kissing the bare skin on her neck. She let out a gasp at the sudden feeling of his lips against her neck and then moaned noticing how good it felt.

He kissed, sucked and even licked up and down her neck, leaving a small trail of saliva and several hickeys all across the side of neck. He locked lips with her again before his roamed up her shirt and took a hold of her large breasts. Kyouko squealed at the sudden contact of being touched by a man for the first time. She never liked anyone to touch her there, but for some reason, when he touched her tits, she didn't mind the contact and allowed him to caress them, despite her still having her bra on.

She moaned silently, knowing full well that if she did so any louder, the people on the sidewalk would discover her in this embarrassing situation. However, she also didn't want anyone to stop them as well. She never fell in love with any man, but she found Rito to be different. She found him to be quite attractive even though they only met a few times before.

Rito slowly began to take off her shirt until it was just above her cleavage. Kyouko felt herself blush as he tried to unclasp her bra and did so quickly. Her breasts were now in full view and at his gaze, she felt her face get as red as it could possibly get. She knew, from the look in his eyes that he was hungry for them and prepared herself. At that moment she was ready, he lowered his head and took one of her breasts into his mouth and softly suck on it. Kyouko bit her bottom lip to suppress a loud moan from escaping her mouth. 'T-This is incredible...' She though at the feeling of pleasure that coursed through her body.

She could feel his warm tongue flick against her nipple, making her fidget underneath him. She continued to suppress her moans as her other breasts was felt by one of his hands. Rito moved his hand in small circles increasing the feeling of ecstasy the television star was feeling. Rito eventually released her breast and she felt disappointed at the loss of warmth, but luckily for her, Rito decided to take her other breast in his mouth, allowing the same warmth and pleasure to return to her.

Rito removed his mouth from her breast and went up to kiss her again as she moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and trailed down, leaving kisses until he was at her skirt. Her eyes widened when he lifted the skirt to reveal her panties and noticed how wet they were. She blushed a deep shade of red and closed her eyes tightly when she felt his hands start to remove her panties, revealing her vagina to him. When Rito lifted on of her legs, so that her panties were now around the ankle of her other leg and then lowered himself down to her crotch. She put a hand over her mouth to suppress a loud gasp and the moans that came after as she felt his tongue slowly begin to lick her womanhood.

Her body moved on her own as she placed her hand on his head and pushed him forward to allow his tongue to enter her pussy in deeper. It was at that moment that Rito's tongue found her spot making her cringe in response. Rito continued to attack the same spot causing the television star to reach her climax much quicker than she expected. She bit her bottom lip and her hand still covered her mouth as she let out a loud scream at her orgasm. Rito just continued to lick her vagina, until he knew her orgasm died down and lifted his head from her groin and looked at her.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. Kyouko could taste her vaginal fluids in the kiss as Rito began unzipping his zipper. When he broke the kiss, he took out his erect penis and Kyouko was both amazed and a little scared, knowing full well what was coming next. Rito aligned his penis with Kyouko's vagina and began entering her slowly. Kyouko bit her lip from the pain she was feeling and when he broke through her barrier, she couldn't hold it and was prepared to scream as loud as she could. However, Rito leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss as her scream was muffled by the kiss. Waiting for her screams to subside, he began thrusting into her. She moaned from the sex she was having and if she thought getting her vagina licked was something, this was ten times more better.

Every time he entered his length fully into her, it felt like heaven. She never thought of having sex. She probably did think about it once or twice, but she wasn't expecting to do it so soon. However, when she looked up at Rito, she saw something about him that made her feel like she was glad that he was the one to take her virginity. She felt something in the pit of her stomach that made her smile at the thought of making love to the boy above her. She remembered the first time she ever met Yuuki Rito and it turned out, it was also the first time a male saw her naked. That of course surprised her, but for some reason she told Run that if it was him then it was okay.

Just like that time, she accepted that as long as Rito was the one who was making love to her it was fine. As long as it was Rito it was fine. That thought played through her head every time his penis entered her fully. She was loving the sex and felt her second orgasm soon approaching. If it was anyone besides Rito, she would have screamed for help. However, with Rito, she was enjoying herself. She was loving sex and didn't want his thrusting to stop. However, a twitch from his erection, one final strong thrust later, she felt like she was in bliss as Rito's semen shot inside her.

Kyouko bit her bottom lip to suppress her scream of joy. She could feel the warm liquid enter her womb and the feeling of it doing so was incredible. She felt her second orgasm explode about a few seconds later, leaving the ground around their groin area soaked with her vaginal liquids and virgin blood as well as his sperm.

Kyouko was out of breath and though it was over despite not wanting it to end. Her prayers were answered when she felt Rito lift her so that her back leaned against the large trash bin and once again began thrusting inside her. Rito had his arms around her knees to keep her steady and continued to thrust, speeding up a bit after each thrust. Rito leaned forward to kiss her and she kissed back, both using their tongues to fight it out. Rito eventually won and he forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring it, while she moaned from the sensation.

The feeling of having sex after just recently doing it was incredible. It was much better than the first time by a lot and she knew she was going to have a third orgasm, which surprising was the most she ever had, only masturbating twice before. He pressed himself closer to her chest, deepening the kiss and thrust in much more quicker. Their movements caused the trash bin to make slight creaking noises, but not enough to alert anyone on the streets. Finally, with one long final thrust, Rito came inside her again as it lead to Kyouko to have her third and final orgasm.

She let out her scream into Rito's mouth and when she finished, he released the kiss and felt his body get weaker. His arms fell and he fell forward, lowering his head to her chest and quickly fell asleep. Kyouko was in a daze. Not only did she lose her virginity, but did it twice. She wasn't expecting this day to happen the way it did. All she hoped for was a little break from filming her television show, but it soon turned into a reunion, running from fans and then finally finished with sex. She smiled and soon followed Rito into a deep sleep. 'As long as it's Rito-kun, it is fine.' Were her last thoughts before she blacked out.

"Suge! Magical Kyouko-chan was someone I never knew had a relationship with Rito-san." Momo cooed as she popped out of the trash bin she sneaked into at some point during their love making. When Momo heard Lala over the phone, she immediately made an excuse to leave and followed Rito. When she did find him, he already began to do his business with Kyouko and at that point sneaked inside the trash bin and awaited for them to stop. Smiling seductively, she took out her phone and called her cleaning plants before taking out her list and wrote down Kyouko's name before checking her off. "So, many girls Rito-san! Only a few more left and then the harem plan will finally be finished. Then, you will be mine, Rito-san." Momo smiled at the thought.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, here is Kyouko! Hope you guys liked this chapter because I had a hard time studying this character because there is not much I know about her despite a chapter or two that I reread. Well, until next time, Ja Ne!


	9. Oshizu

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Ghostly Pleasure**

**Pairing: **RitoxOshizu

Rito was glad it was a Friday. A few more hours of school and he would finally be able to go home. He would finally be able to get a lot more sleep than he was getting, despite not knowing that he was getting a lot more sleep than usual. However, due to his circumstances, he always woke up tired and he still had no clue why. He made sure to look forward and copy any notes the teacher told the class to take, not wanting to stay after school again and miss out on the weekend where he plans to sleep all weekend long. He was tired, but he managed to make it to lunch without the teacher yelling at him.

He sighed as he took out the bento his sister Mikan made, although he thought she was acting strange lately, especially when she gave him his bento. However, it was not only her that was acting weird. He looked over to his right and saw Risa turn her head away, a small blush on her cheeks. She was also acting weird. Looking the other way, he saw Yui and she did the same. He also recalled Nana acting weird toward him as well. He was totally confused about everything. 'Just what is going on...?'

It was then at that moment when Oshizu entered the classroom and walked over to Rito, who looked up at her with a confused eyebrow. "Rito-san, Mikado-sensei wants to see you in her office." She told him with a wide smile.

"Huh? Why?" He asked, confused as Oshizu shook her head.

"Gomen, Rito-san, but even I don't know. She told me just to come get you and head over to her office with you." She answered making Rito even more confused.

"A-Alright then..." He muttered tiredly, stood up and walked with Oshizu out of the classroom. He tiredly walked behind Oshizu, who was humming a tune happily in front of him. He sighed as her humming was making him sleepy, but shook his head from time to time to avoid going to sleep. He yawned, which caused Oshizu to stop humming and turn her head toward the tired boy behind her.

"Is everything alright, Rito-san?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just tired." He lied.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, not believing him, especially since he didn't he look okay.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure." He answered this time with a smile.

"Okay, if your sure, Rito-san." Oshizu frowned before turning back around and continued walking forward. They were almost at Mikado's office when a sudden dog appeared out of nowhere and because of her fear of dogs, Oshizu jumped in surprise and hid behind Rito, clutching against his shirt.

"Oshizu-san!" Rito was surprised by her actions, but then realized that she was scared of dogs and sighed. "Oshizu-san, there is no need to be scared of dogs."

"B-B-B-B-But..." She tried to explained but couldn't finish as the dog barked at them and then to both their surprise began chasing them. The two ran away from the dog.

"W-Why is he chasing us!" Rito yelled.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Oshizu cried, tears running down her cheeks. The two continued to run until they turned a corner and out of panic, both of them opened the door to a storage room and hid there until they heard the dog run by the room.

Rito let out a sigh and then looked down and became flustered at how close Oshizu was to him. She clutched his shirt, clinging to him and her breasts pressed against his shirt. "O-O-O-Oshizu-s-san!" He panicked. Oshizu opened her eyes and noticed how close she was to him and blushed. She pushed herself off of him and immediately began to apologize.

"Ah, gomen Rito-san!" She bow her head rapidly. Rito however, rushed toward her and placed his hands on her shoulder, pressing her back to the wall and kissed her. She let out a gasp in surprise at the kiss. Was this really happening to her? Was she really being kissed by Rito? She admit she did find him cute, but she was not expecting him to kiss her. She tried to push him away, but the kiss was something that made her want to kiss back. She felt herself slowly begin to give into the kiss and soon enough, she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm..." She moaned as Rito rested his hands on her waist. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she moaned even louder from the sudden intrusion. She wondered why the kiss was so tempting and why it made her give into the kiss? Maybe it was his soft lips or maybe it was the way he kissed because she had to admit he was a good kisser. However, the one thing that stuck to the back of her mind was the fact that she was a ghost. Rito knew that she was a ghost and yet it didn't seem to bother him when he was kissing her. This made her chest tighten slightly at the thought.

Rito broke the kiss, but immediately went to kissing her neck. He sucked on one spot of her neck, leaving a small mark to let people know that she was his. Oshizu let out several moans at the contact of his lips against her skin. It made her feel good to know that despite being a ghost in a fake body created by Mikado, she was being treated like a normal person. She gasped when she felt him move her shirt so that her collar bone was showing and then moaned even louder when she felt his lips against her skin. "Aaaahhhh..."

Rito moved his hands upward and stopped when he reached her breasts. He grasped both of her mounds and squeezed them, making Oshizu let out moans and gasps as he continued to kiss her along her collarbone. "Rito-san..." She moaned his name and it made her feel good doing so, sending a tingling sensation to her lips every time she said his name. She wondered how far he was planning to go and the memory of the day she died went through her head. She never met a boy she had a crush on before and she thought that she probably wouldn't ever since she died. She had to admit that she did kind of had a crush on Rito. She did find him cute and he was the first boy that didn't run away from her when they saw her during her time as a ghost. This thought made her feel happy inside.

Rito finished kissing her along the collarbone and went up to kiss her on the lips again. After about half a minute of kissing, he lowered himself down to her chest and removed her shirt to reveal her bra. He then lowered the fabric of the bra down to reveal her perk and erect nipples and then placed on of them in his mouth. She gasped at the warmth and felt him begin to suck and lick her nipple making her go crazy with pleasure. "R-Rito-san...aaaahhhh!" He motioned her other breast with his hand, pinching her nipple and slightly pulling it, doubling her pleasure. She was enjoying every second of what he was doing to her. She could feel herself slipping from being connected with the artificial body, but kept on fighting the urge to do so. She was not going to miss this opportunity because who knows when she might get to do it again, especially if it goes to what she hoped was going to happen.

He removed his mouth from her breast and began to undress her until she was only in her skirt and panties. He locked lips with her one more time before lowering himself down to her skirt and began removing her panties. She blushed as she felt the fabric of her panties being lowered from her sensitive spot and then gasped when Rito suddenly attacked her vagina. He entered his tongue into her pink folds and Oshizu couldn't help but place her hands on his head, pushing him deeper into her groin.

Oshizu could feel herself getting close to her orgasm, which caused her to push Rito's head deeper until he found the right spot that made her let out her loudest moan yet. It was also at that point that she screamed and released her orgasm as her vaginal secretion covered Rito's mouth. Lifting himself away from her vagina he went up and kissed her again, Oshizu tasting herself from the kiss. Rito also took the opportunity to move his hand down to his zipper and unzip it, causing his penis to sprang free from its confinement. Oshizu noticed and blushed at the sight of it, before she watched it disappear under her skirt. Rito lifted one of Oshizu's legs and then inserted his member inside her.

Oshizu clenched her teeth as she felt her vaginal walls burn from the sudden intrusion and then felt him stop right in front of her hymen. She looked into Rito's eyes and then he kissed her before breaking through. She screamed from the pain into his mouth as she felt her blood fall from her vagina and down her leg. He waited until her screams fell to silent whimpers and before Oshizu knew it, the pain was gone. He took her silence as a chance to move and began thrusting inside her. The feeling of his shaft inside her, make her feel like she departed from the world and went straight to heaven. Despite being a ghost, she felt everything her artificial body felt and right now, she felt nothing but pleasure all over her body.

Rito broke the kiss, which allowed her to moan and gasp in excitement as he continued to thrust. He used his free hand that wasn't keeping her leg in the air and grabbed her breast, squeezing it and moving it in slight circular rotation. She felt him pinch her nipple in between two of his fingers and quicken his pace, which resulted in her moaning much louder. "R-Rito-san...faster..." She moaned out, which he loved to hear from her mouth and complied with her request. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back so that the back of her head touched the wall. The pleasure was increasing and she felt her second orgasm coming. She felt his penis twitch as well, which told her he was close as well.

Rito leaned forward and pressed his head into her neck and as soon as he felt her vaginal walls wrap around his penis, he came. Oshizu reached her climax as well, allowing her vaginal secretion drench his penis and screamed out his name at the feeling of his warm seed entering her womb. She panted, trying to catch hr breath from the love making she and Rito just did, but she wasn't able to as Rito lowered her leg, removed his penis, turned her around so that she faced the wall, her hands resting against it, then he inserted his penis once more and began to thrust again.

She was not expecting Rito to suddenly start making love to her a second time, but it made her heart feel warm. She loved the fact he was having sex with her despite being a ghost and the sex they had almost made her release herself from the body. However, she was glad she didn't as the second time was much better. She also loved the new position she was in because it made him enter her much deeper than before. She felt him leaned forward, his chest touching her bare back and felt his hands take both of her breasts and squeezed them both. She let out a gasp at this and it made the sex much better. However, it also made her get closer to her third orgasm. She didn't want it to end, but she knew her body would have to give in and it time was ticking.

Unfortunately, the clock ran out as she reached her third orgasm, which resulted in Rito reach his as well. He sent his seed inside her again and the feeling of her orgasm caused her to lose control and release herself from her body as she was lifted upwards, her ghostly expression mimicking the same one her artificial body had. She never felt so good and she loved the sex that she had with Rito. She could feel her spirit slowly head downward before reconnecting with her body. She felt herself smile and before she knew it, she fell asleep. Rito also fell asleep due to the pollen's effect and he silently snored while they slid down to the floor, his body against her back.

It was at that time when Momo entered the room with the dog from before in her arms and she smiled seductively. She spied on Rito and when she saw him leave with Oshizu to go to wherever it was they were going, she didn't pass up the opportunity for her harem. Smiling, she petted the dog and released him out into the hallway before closing the door. "Hooray! Another one down!" She smiled checking Oshizu's name off her list. "A few more until the plan is complete!" She cheered before calling out the cleaning crew that cleaned up the evidence of two people having sex in the storage room.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Wow! Over 30 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for making this story such a success! This is also the first time one of my stories ever got over 100 reviews and it makes me so happy. Not only that, but this story is also the first to ever reach 100 reviews in the To Love Ru fanfic community. Although there is one who had it earlier but it was a crossover with Naruto and I don't think that counts since Naruto has so many fics written for it. Anyway, until next time and please continue to vote. By the way, I'm leaving a list of the remaining girls that I would include and if any are missing, please do tell me.

Lala

Haruna

Saki

Mikado

Mio

Rin

Aya

**Here are possibilities I could do, but only if you guys want to see:**

Akiho (Haruna's older sister)

Mea (Only reason why I put her as a possibility is because I haven't mentioned her in the story because she is trying to stop Momo's plan and since it is succeeding so far, I'm stuck with this one.)

Haruko (For those who don't know, she is Mikan's school teacher, the one who came to visit them and is a fan of Rito's and Mikan's father. If you guys want to see it then so be it.)

Ringo (Rito's mom...yeah not sure why I chose this as a possibility, but if you guys want me to do so then so be it.)

If there are any other, do tell me. Other than that, Ja Ne!

**P.S.** The next chapter of To Love Ru darkness comes out Feb 4th or sometime before that so look out for it!


	10. Mio

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Welcome to the Maid Cafe, O-NI-I-CHA-N!**

**Pairing:** RitoxMio

"Hmmm, looks like it was a bad idea to send Oshizu-san to fetch Yuuki-kun." Mikado sighed at her mistake. Although she believed that since Oshizu was a spirit using an artificial body, she guessed that she wouldn't give into him, but she was sadly mistaken. Now she looked down at the two, each in separate beds in her office, sleeping soundly. She turned her head to the young boy who would have no idea what was happening to him and what he has been doing, assuming her diagnosis was correct.

Sighing again, she stood up from her seat, rubbed the back of her neck and began walking out of the office to get a cup of coffee from the teacher's lounge. It was at that moment that Momo opened the window to Mikado's office and slipped inside. She looked around to make sure the close was clear before walking over to Rito. She smiled seductively down at her harem toy. "Rito-san, you have been a real bad boy." She whispered in his ear and she heard him groan and turned himself to the side. Momo just giggled at his reaction before she turned serious. 'Mikado-sensei, you probably know already, don't you. I won't let you tell Rito-san just yet. There are still a few more he has to conquer before he finds out the truth.' She looked in the direction of the door before taking out her list and looked at the remaining girls on the list.

She smirked before taking out her phone and called out a large plant that picked up Rito once it was summoned. Momo, the plant, and Rito then left through the window, closing it right behind them. When Mikado returned with a cup of coffee, she looked over to the bed and saw Rito missing. She smirked, knowing this would happen and because of it she walked over to a row of stacked up books. She lifted two of the books up and her smirk grew wider when she looked down at her hidden camera.

* * *

Rito was confused. He didn't know where he was. He remembered running away from a dog with Oshizu and then the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the same Maid Cafe he once went with Risa. He looked to his left and right. He didn't see nothing particular, but it was still too confusing. He was tired and yet, he was here. He wanted to go home. He turned around to begin his small journey home, when the door to the cafe opened and a couple walked out. However, the voice of a petite, ponytail girl rang out his name causing him to turn her head to look at her.

"Ah, Yuuki, your here again!" Mio's voice matched the wide grin she had on her face.

"S-Sawada!" He shouted back in surprise. He knew she worked here, but he wasn't expecting to meet her at this moment. She wore a maid outfit as the official uniform of the store and ran up to him, looking at his blushing face and laughed at how red it was.

"Haha, you look so red, Yuuki." Mio laughed and Rito looked away in embarrassment. "So, were you thinking of coming in?" She asked playfully as Rito waved his hands in front of him.

"N-No, that's n-not it..." He blabbered which only made Mio continue to laugh at him.

"Well then, come on in!" She grabbed his hand and lead him back inside the cafe, only to be welcomed by all the other female workers.

"Welcome back, Onii-chan!" They all shouted toward Rito, which only made him blush even harder.

"Ah..." He couldn't say anything and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, feeling embarrassed as well as another feeling that he didn't know what it was. Mio then looked at him.

"Go take a seat, Yuuki! I'll be right back!" She told him, letting go of his hand and he watched her head to the bathroom. However, Rito didn't go to his seat. In fact, he was no longer conscious.

* * *

Mio looked at herself in the mirror. She usually didn't care that much about her appearance, but since she did work at a maid's cafe, it was sort of a rule to look as cute as possible to attract any type of customer. When she figured she looked okay and attractive enough, she began washing her hands, unknowing that Rito just entered the girl's bathroom and he stared at Mio with his eyes hidden behind his hair.

It wasn't until Mio looked up to look at herself in the mirror one last time that she noticed Rito at the door. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly to make sure her eyes weren't just seeing things. They weren't. "Y-Yuuki! W-What are you doing here!" He didn't answer and just slowly began walking toward her. "D-Don't you know that this is the gir-" She could finish her question as Rito cupped her cheeks with his hands and then planted his lips against hers.

To say Mio was shocked was an understatement. Her first kiss was taken by none other than Rito. Sure she did find him attractive and cute in his own type of way. It would also be a lie if she didn't think about doing things with him, but they were only fantasies and nothing more than that. However, this was something totally different. This was real life and not some fantasy or dream. This was the real Yuuki Rito kissing her...in the girl's bathroom of the place she worked.

She didn't even think that Rito had any romantic feelings toward her and always thought he thought of her as annoying especially since she and Risa always did things to make Rito feel uncomfortable. She felt her cheeks get warm as he tried to push his tongue into her mouth. She tried pushing him away, but he had a strong grip and was not letting go. She closed her eyes tightly believing it was just another one of her fantasies. She held them tightly for five seconds and then slowly opened them. However, this was no dream.

Rito's tongue finally made it through and began to roam his tongue around her mouth and even tackled against her own tongue. She felt as one of his hands roamed down to her waist and then down to her leg. He lifted her up slightly so that she sat down on the flat surface of stool, next to the sink. He lowered her so that the back of her head touched the mirror and he leaned in closer to her, his groin pressing against her own. He roamed his hand up and down her leg, while continuing to kiss her. About two minutes of kissing, he parted as the two were breathing heavily from the loss of air. He then leaned forward and began kissing her chin and then down to her neck.

Mio couldn't help but let out a moan. She wasn't expecting his kissing to feel this good. She had to admit that the kiss she shared with him was really good. Since it was her first kiss, she can't compare it but she knew that she wouldn't forget her first kiss. She was also kind of relieved that Rito was the person to take it from her. She let out a gasp when he began to suck on the skin of her neck.

Rito leaned upward and kissed her again and pressed his groin further into her before he roamed his hands to her chest and cupped both her breasts. She let out a gasp into his mouth at the sudden contact and he began to move them in a circular motion, making Mio let out both moans and gasps at the sensation. She still couldn't get rid of the fact that Rito was kissing her, but the kiss was just too good and the way he moved his hands was only making it better.

He gently squeezed her breast, letting her give out another moan. He parted again and then began to kiss her shoulder. He then followed it up by lowering her outfit, exposing her bra and then removing that after wards. Mio blushed at the exposure of her breasts to the boy and then let out the loudest gasp and moan she emitted as he sucked on one of her breasts. She arched her back, pressing him more into her breasts. She felt him lick her nipple with his tongue and pinch her other one his free hand making her moan louder.

He let go of her breast with a pop and then went up to kiss her again. She finally gave into the kissing and kissed back just as furiously as he did. It was then that Rito, began to remove her wet panties down to her legs, exposing her womanhood. She let out a gasp knowing that her private area was revealed to the boy in front of her and she heard the sound of a zipper going down and she knew what he was doing. She looked up at Rito and into his eyes. He then inserted his penis inside her, breaking her hymen soon after wards.

She let out a scream of pain, but was muffled by Rito's lips and he waited until she settled down. When her screams were nothing more than silent moans at the feeling of his penis being insider her, he began to move. He slowly thrust into her, allowing her to get used to the feeling of him being inside her. He began to quicken his thrusts at the sound of her voice calling his name. "Y-Yuuki..." He watched as her breasts bounced up and down after each thrust, becoming more tempting for him to go down and suck on them again and he did just that.

The feeling of him thrusting inside her and getting her breast sucked again was like being in heaven. It was incredible. She couldn't help but to arch her back as he continued to thrust and suck on her breast. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and from the moan he received, his thrusts went even faster.

He let go of her breast and then up to kiss her. He felt her vaginal walls tighten around his penis and after two more strong and quick thrusts, he came. She screamed into the kiss and she came as well, but the feeling of her orgasm was nothing compared to the feeling of his white semen enter her womb. She rode out her orgasm and panted at the exercise she had with her partner. However, he wasn't done. He kissed her before lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he walked over to one of the stalls and sat on a closed toilet.

He then began to thrust upward again and Mio let out a gasp. She couldn't believe she was having sex again after doing it for the first time just minutes ago. She gritted her teeth and pressed herself closer to him and leaned her head closer to his neck as he continued to thrust upward.

It was then that the door to the bathroom opened and Mio's eyes widened in shock. She pushed herself away from Rito, but he quickly placed a hand to her mouth to avoid her saying anything. However, it didn't stop him from continuing to thrust inside her. She couldn't believe that he was still thrusting inside her even though there was someone else in the bathroom. She could hear the footsteps of the person head over to the sink and she realized that there was a possibility of her vaginal secretion, her blood and his semen on the floor, but when Rito thrust into a spot that made her let out a gasp into his hand, erasing the thought away from her mind.

He continued to hit that same spot and it was driving her crazy every time he did hit it. He let go of her mouth and then kissed her again to silence her and that was when they both reached their orgasms and he again sent his sperm inside her. Mio couldn't believe how good this was and it only made the feeling grow higher at the thought of someone being in the bathroom while they did it. She looked over to Rito as he leaned back and noticed that he fell asleep. Mio was surprised by this and now began to panic, wondering how she was going to get out of this, knowing that there was somebody in the bathroom.

However, her time to think ran out as the door to the stall opened and before she could turn around, she was knocked out and landed onto Rito. The person who knocked her out was none other than the devilish deviluke sister, Momo.

"Hmph, good job Rito-san. You did just what I predicted you to do." Momo smiled seductively. "Now only a few more girls...I can't wait!" She said before calling her helpers and checking off Mio's name.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well...what can I say. Alright, I'll get everything settled so that none of you guys start fighting and such. I want to thank you for all the reviews, even though most of them were done by two people. I personally thought it was funny and was amazed at how much people like Mio and/or Mikado. I will not prevent anyone from reviewing, but if I may ask to keep the number of votes down. I'm not saying you can't vote for the next girl, but please keep it at a minimum. Anyway, I did count the votes, but I'm thinking about not doing it again if something like this happens again. So once again, please keep it at a minimum. I don't hate my reviewers, but I did get a good laugh. Also, the reason why it took a while is because it was Superbowl week and was busying preparing my Superbowl party, so sorry, but now that its gone and past, I'll try to update as frequently as possible. Until next time, Ja Ne!

P.S. Seeing how there are some of you who do not want to see Rito and Ringo, I won't do it. I feel uncomfortable doing it as well, but I just put it up in case you wanted to see it.


	11. Saki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Rich Girl's Dilemma**

**Pairing: **RitoxSaki

"Rito-san, wake up." Momo whispered to his ear, not getting too close so that she doesn't activate the plant's pollen. Normally, she would have been all over Rito and try to get him to have sex with her again, but her harem plan was becoming more urgent to complete, with the possibility of Mikado telling Rito of what she has done to him the past week. Momo was determined not to let her plan be known to Rito just yet until everyone is involved. Luckily for her, there weren't that much girls left for Rito to seduce. "Rito-san!" She whispered a little louder and earned a groan from the boy she had feelings/slight obsession with.

She sighed when he didn't wake up. She knew that one of the plant's side effects was tiredness, but she needed him to wake up so that her plan finished before Rito returned to school on Monday, where Mikado would most certainly try to tell Rito the truth. She knew that the news would probably be too shocking for Rito to take and that is why she needed to be the one to tell him, but only when the girls who remain have been tamed by Rito.

"Rito-san!" She decided to call and Rito just groaned, turning his body away from Momo. She pouted at the young teen and placed her hands on her hips. 'Hmmm? What should I do?' She tried to think of something, placing a hand under her chin. It was then that an idea struck her. 'If I remember correctly, there is a plant in the Asardo Galaxy that heals tiredness.' She didn't know why she never thought of it before. Smiling, she took out her phone and dialed some numbers before a fairly large plant popped out with a puff of smoke and landed softly on the floor of Rito's room.

"Here you go, Rito-san!" Momo cheered as the plant licked it's giant lips and then raised Rito from his bed using its vines. The plant then took a large lick of Rito's face, covering it in saliva, before doing it two more times. After the second time, Rito's eyes began opening up and the first thing he saw was the large mouth of the plant.

"AAAHHHHH!" He screamed, almost having a heart attack. "WHA-WHAT IS GOING ON!" He yelled, fearing for his life, thinking he was about to get eaten by the plant.

"Your finally awake, Rito-san!" Momo cheered with a large grin and clasped her hands together.

"MOMO! WHAT IS THIS!" Rito screamed as the plant began licking him again. "WHY IS THIS HUGE PLANT LICKING ME!"

"Ah, sorry about that!" Momo apologized, using her phone to send the plant back to its home planet. Rito fell to the ground, hitting his butt against the hard wooden floor. He groaned from the pain, rubbing his butt. "So, how do you feel, Rito-san?" Momo asked, smiling down at him.

"You mean besides the fact I almost had a heart attack!" He answered sarcastically. Momo gave him an apologetic face and he sighed, knowing he can't stay mad at her. "I feel tired al...wait a minute...I feel great actually." He changed his answer feeling rejuvenated and full of energy.

"I see. That's good! I heard you were tired lately so I asked that plant from before to ease your tiredness away." Momo explained as Rito looked up at her in surprise.

"I see. Well, thank you, Momo." He thanked her as Momo felt herself blush at his words.

"I-It was nothing." She stuttered slightly. 'Don't worry, Rito-san. You will definitely repay after what I have planned for you.' She seductively thought as she knew who Rito's next victim was going to be.

* * *

Saki moaned quietly as she began waking up to start her day. She felt disappointed that she had to wake up because of the nice dream she was having. She felt her cheeks flush at the reappearing images of her dream that included Zastin who she fell in love with after he helped her with her limo that got stuck in a large ditch.

Ever since that day, she always had dreams of going on dates with him, even dreaming of having her first kiss with him. Unfortunately, every time she got close to getting that kiss in her dream, she would wake up, her alarm clock ringing throughout the room, never getting to finish her dreams. She sighed again and sat up, her large covers moving as she did.

She stretched her arms up to help her muscles get ready for the day to come. Getting out of her bed, she walked to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. After she finished, she walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapping around her body and one on her head, she walked over to her closet, preparing to get dressed in some of her expensive and stylish clothing. Being rich was something she loved being, except for the times when her parents would never be around, but she got used to it. Once she finished getting dressed, she heard a knock coming from the door outside her room and she knew it was either going to be her maid, butler or one of her two friends Aya or Rin.

"Come in!" She called out to the person on the other side. One of her guesses were correct as her butler opened the door and entered her room, with his large smile being shown by the movement of his bushy mustache.

"Ojou-sama, I hope you had a good night's sleep." He said to her, making Saki smile at her loyal butler.

"Yes, yes I have. Thank you." She thanked her butler as he nodded his head. "So, what kind of plans do I have today?" She asked, knowing he held her regular schedule almost all the time.

"Yes, it seems you have nothing scheduled for this morning or this afternoon, but you are going to be having a visitor later this evening around seven." He told her, looking down at a small booklet he took out from his pants.

"A visitor?" She asked, not remembering inviting anyone.

"Y-Yes, it seems it was a last minute arrangement by the visitor." He told her. "However, I do not know much more than that." Saki cocked an eyebrow in confusion before sighing.

"Alright, I'll see who this visitor is later tonight." She replied as the butler nodded his head and left her room to see if her breakfast was ready by the cook. 'But I do have free time in a long while. This just might be the perfect time to get close to my Zastin-sama!' She thought hopefully, her eyes shining with love and determination.

* * *

Rito was having a good day. In fact, ever since Lala suddenly appearing in front of him in his bathtub, he never felt this great. Whatever that plant did was working and he was loving the energy he was feeling. Not only that, but he didn't have those blackouts that he has been having for the past week too. He was thinking about going to Mikado-sensei to ask her what was wrong with him, but he sometimes forgot or was too tired and wanted to go straight home to get as much needed sleep. However, now he feels so energetic and felt relieved to think that the days of having black outs or feeling tired every time he woke up was behind him.

Momo looked at Rito from where she sat on the couch. She saw his smile widened each passing second and she smiled as well. She couldn't read minds, but she knew that he was probably thinking that everything that has happened to him the past week was behind him. Oh, how wrong he was. She was not going to end her harem plan just yet, not until Rito has tamed every girl that has been around him ever since her sister, Lala entered his life.

Speaking of her sister, she was surprised that he did not tame her yet as well as Haruna because of how close they were. However, she was glad he hasn't done it with them yet because she has special plans for those two especially. Unfortunately, there was a few girls left that he had to tame before he got to those two, unless things changes, which she hoped they don't.

But now was not the time to think about any of that. She looked over to the clock in the living room and saw that it was getting close to seven. She smiled seductively. Somehow she managed to get Rito permission to visit with Tenjouin-san, except Rito didn't know about it. She wasn't sure how to convince Rito to go to Tenjouin's huge mansion, but when she 'accidentally' looked around Lala's room, she managed to find the item she needed.

She looked around the living room to make sure no one was watching as it was only she and Rito in the room. Smiling seductively, she took out the item from behind her and pressed a button to get it warmed up. The item was Lala's Pyon Pyon Warp-kun, but it was modified that it can teleport someone to any location they wish, but it wasn't modified enough to fix the clothing problem. Momo was glad for that because it would most definitely help Rito tame the heir to the Tenjouin fortune.

She looked at the clock and saw it read seven. However, she did not activate the item just yet. She smiled seductively as she waited a bit longer.

Saki sighed as she closed the door to her room behind her. She had a tired day and became mad when the visitor, who was supposed to meet her at seven never showed. 'There goes an hour of my precious time.' She thought as she removed the ribbon in her hair off and sat down on the edge of her large bed. She looked down at the ribbon in her hand and frowned. She hoped that the visitor was going to be her precious Zastin-sama, but it soon became to no one.

Letting out another sigh, she crawled over to her pillows and rested her head on them. She looked up and thought about the day's events. She tried to find Zastin, but he was too busy with his work as a mangaka's assistant, so she never got the chance to get closer to him. 'Zastin-sama...' She thought. She moaned and her hands began to roam toward her breast and she started kneading them, moving in small circles.

She never had a dream where she got to the point of having sex with Zastin, but that didn't mean she never thought about it. She always wondered how it must have feel to have sex for the first time. She knew that for the girl, it was painful the first time, but only for a short period. She wondered if it was just as good as when she masturbated, but she knew it probably wasn't the case. It probably felt much better.

Saki's body began feeling hot under her clothes and so began to undress her self. She didn't remove her dress all the way down, just until the dress was just under her fairly large mounds. She then began kneading her breasts again, while silently moaning out Zastin's name. Feeling the need to feel better, she lowered one of her hands down her dress, to her panties and when she touched the panty, she could feel how wet she became after just simply kneading her breasts. She began to rub her womanhood slowly, increasing the pleasure she was already feeling.

As her pleasure increased, so did her speed. She began moving her hands faster and moaning Zastin's name repeatedly. What she didn't expect, was the sudden arrival of a younger, pollen affected protagonist appearing out of nowhere, butt naked above her.

A while ago...

Momo looked at the clock. It read eight. She smiled seductively and began typing in the coordinates of Tenjouin's mansion. When she found it, she smiled and pressed the red button to active Warp-kun. Before it activated, she tossed it next to Rito's sitting form and the bright light suddenly engulfed Rito. "Wh-what the..." She heard Rito say before disappearing. When the light disappeared, the only thing remaining where Rito was sitting, were his clothes. She chuckled.

"Good luck, Rito-san!" She said and took his clothing to the bathroom to avoid suspicion.

Rito was just as shocked as Saki was as he landed straight down onto her. She screamed in pain from the sudden weight on top of her. Rito's face was buried in her breasts and his face became flustered at the position he was in. He didn't know why he was here in the first place, but seeing how he was naked, he had a guess that it was the cause of one of Lala's crazy inventions.

He raised his head and sucked in his breath when he saw the face of Saki underneath him. Saki opened her eyes to see who was on top of her and her eyes widened and face became completely red at the sight of one Yuuki Rito above her.

"Y-Yuuki Rito! What do you think your doing!" She yelled at him as Rito began to panic.

"Tenjouin-sempai, t-this is...I m-mean..." He stuttered, trying to figure out what he should say, having no real excuse to tell her. In fact, what could he say. He was naked, on top of Saki, she was half naked and...wait, why was she half naked? All his thoughts ceased at this one question. It was at that moment that his mind blanked out.

"Yuuki Rito! I said, what are yo-" The sudden pressure of Rito's lips against hers, silenced her. Saki was shocked at what Rito just did. He took her first kiss. Her first kiss! The same kiss she was holding to give Zastin. She was in complete shock. So shocked that she didn't notice his tongue pushing through her lips and into her mouth. It was only when she felt his hand on her breast that she snapped from her shock. She looked at his face and then at his hands and her face flustered as red as it could go when she felt her tongue touch against his.

She shut her eyes tightly and tried to push him away. "What are yo-" She barely managed to get out after she pushed him away slightly before he kissed her again. She moaned at the sudden contact and tried screaming, but it was muffled by his mouth.

She felt him begin to caress her breasts, pinching her nipple in between his fingers as he pulled them up slightly. Rito moved his right hand down to her waist and then down to her wet pussy and felt the cotton of her panties against his finger tips. Saki moaned into Rito's mouth, the pleasure from his actions starting to increase. His tongue, which was roaming throughout he mouth, was now rubbing against her tongue and before she knew it, she was starting to like the kiss. It wasn't just the kiss, but everything else he was doing to her. Fondling her breast, rubbing her vagina and kissing her was making it feel so good. Her hands began moving toward his neck and eventually she wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed up into the kiss.

Saki was in a dilemma. She loved Zastin. She wanted him to be person to steal her first kiss. However, it wasn't Zastin that was on top of her, kissing her, making her feel so good. No, it wasn't Zastin, but Yuuki Rito. She wasn't sure why she was slowly giving in, but her body was not doing what her mind wanted. It wasn't long enough before her mind completely gave up and allowed him to continue doing what he was doing. The pleasure she was feeling was fantastic.

Rito somehow noticed the sudden change in her giving in to him and he felt himself smile into the long, passionate kiss they had. Rito began to move so that his erection was rubbing against her panties as he began to move her panties to the side. Saki's eyes widened when she felt the tip of Rito's penis start to enter her. Rito was about to take something else from in which she planned to give to Zastin, who she loved.

Rito began to slowly enter her as he broke the long kiss and the sound of her screams rang in his ears. The more he pushed, the louder her screams got. "Y-Yuuki...R-Rito..." She managed to scream out before his shaft touched her hymen. Rito groaned at the feeling of her vaginal walls clamping around his penis and with one final push, he broke through, earning a loud scream from the rich girl. She felt tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes. The pain was much worse than she had imagined it to be. She could feel his member twitch inside her as he began pulling out and then thrust back in slowly.

Saki was having sex. The same sex she learned from reading books and some common knowledge. She was having sex, but not with the person she had feelings for, but with Yuuki Rito, who always hung out with her rival Lala. If anyone saw how she reacted when she was with him, they wouldn't guess that she didn't find him attractive or liked him. However, she had to admit to herself that she did find him attractive and felt different whenever he was around than she did with other boys, but she was not expecting to go this far.

Rito grabbed her legs and lifted them up slightly, giving him more room to thrust as her dress was making it slightly hard to quicken his speed. Saki let out moans and screams at the sex and the feeling she had before was nothing compared to the feeling she had now as the pain she felt at first was now gone. She could feel her vaginal secretion escape from her vagina as it soaked his penis, along with her blood that she knew was also involved.

Rito continued to thrust into her. He was enjoying the feeling of his penis inside the older girl. He loved the way she screamed and moaned. Her voice only made it harder for him to hold his release, but when she reached her own climax, he couldn't hold it in as it became the icing on the cake. Saki arched her back as Rito shot his sperm deep inside her. The feeling if his white cum flowing inside her was unexpected, but it only made the sex even better.

Saki laid down on her bed, trying to catch her breath, Rito's penis still inside her. She opened her eyes and saw the boy's chest heave, also trying to catch his breath. However, Rito wasn't finish. Saki watched as he grabbed her waist and began turning her around so that her breast touched the fabric of her sheets. She turned her head so that she was able to see what he was going to do next and saw him lining his penis up to insert it once again into her. She then felt his penis entering her once again and unlike the first time, the speed he used wasn't slow, but where he left it off as.

Saki clutched the sheets with her hands as Rito fucked her from behind. His hands were on her waist to pull her toward him so that his penis could go as far as it could inside her. She was amazed at how much better this position was than the last one, especially since it allowed him to go deeper inside her.

Rito's hands began to move down her back and then down to her breasts, grabbing both of them in his hands as he started to knead them. He lifted her slightly up so that his hands could get better movement and he laid his chest down onto her back, feeling her skin against his. Rito was amazed at how smooth her skin was. Saki was rich so her appearance was probably something she took pride in, but it really was smooth.

Saki was amazed at the feeling of her breasts getting squeezed by his hands and the thrusting he did, that it was making her go crazy. It really was something. The sex she was having was much better than anything she felt when she masturbated. She was disappointed that it wasn't Zastin the person behind her, but this was just as incredible.

She suddenly let out a loud scream and arched her back as she reached her second orgasm. He head flew back, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth gaped open when she felt Rito also reach his own climax, sending his seed once again into her. Once her climax finished, she dropped down to her bed, Rito still on her back as the two teens panted to catch their breaths. Saki felt some of the white semen that Rito sent inside her slip out and onto the bed, mixing itself with her own secretion and blood as she heard the silent snores coming from the boy who took her first kiss and her first time. The feeling of his warm breath had become really soothing, which only made her fall asleep as well, tired from the pleasure and from the days activity of trying to get Zastin's attention.

"Good work, Rito-san!" Momo cheered from the window, outside of Saki's mansion as she used a different Warp-kun from before and teleported herself inside the room, naked as usual, but she didn't care. Walking over to the two, she smiled seductively at Rito and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before going to the window, opening it slightly, grabbing her clothes and then grabbing her phone from her pocket. She called out her plant friends and they immediately began working. Momo then checked Saki off her list. "Almost there, Rito-san!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Okay, here is the next chapter. Before any of your review about the whole Saki thing, I would like to say something about it. I agree that she is in love with Zastin, but then again she did show some type of feelings before meeting him, so you have to put that into thought as well. Also, concerning about the whole pregnancy, it will be revealed later on if the girls are pregnant or not, so you have to wait and everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters since there is not much girls remaining. Concerning the girl from the video game, I have never played the game before, mostly because its in Japanese and the closest I could understand Japanese is from subs, except for some of the words that are easy to remember. So, unless you guys want to see her, I am all for it to do it, but it might take a while because I would have to do some research. One final thing, for those who want to see Ringo and for those who want to see Akiho, Haruna's older sister, then say so in the review or mailbox and I might create a filler one shot, but only if you guys want me too, I am not telling you I will do it and you have to say yes, but if you guys are in for it, then I'll be glad to let you guys have your fantasy with my writing. Well enough of my ranting, I'll see you next time and keep up with the voting for your favorite remaining girl. Until next time!

P.S. If you guys like, there is another To Love Ru harem story called **To Love Ru: Rito and Otir** by and this story has lemons and will have lots of them! I have read it and I love it so far, so go check that out. If you like this harem story then you will love that one as well.


	12. Aya & Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

**Authors Notes: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUNG THE STORY! I have decided to put this story on hiatus for a while after this chapter.**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Nah just kidding hahahahahaha...I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Bad joke! But seriously, I have decided that since this story is coming to a close with only a few girls left, I will stop the voting from this point on. The reason because it's time I put everything in this story together until the surprising, probably surprising, don't know how you guys might feel, conclusion. Also, many of you are asking for me to write a chapter with an older Celine, I have no objection, it is kind of weird to write, but nothing is possible, so I might do a chapter like that. Well, I guess that's it so...please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Saki's Closest Friends**

**Pairing**: RitoxAyaxRin

Momo flew in the sky searching for someone. Make it two someones. She looked at her list in her hands and then back down to the streets of the city. She needed to find them so that her plan can continue before tomorrow when Rito would return to school and most certainly would confront Mikado-sensei about what has been happening to him.

She was surprised at how difficult it was to find the two, especially since she had a plant tracking their scent. Sighing, she lowered herself down and sat down on the bench in the park she landed on. 'Where are those two?' She frowned trying to think of any place she could search to find them.

"R-Rin-san...Why do you think Saki-sama doesn't want to see us?" A, dark blue haired, glasses wearing girl asked her companion next to her, frowning.

"I do not know, but I think it would be best if we leave her alone for now and go back later." Rin replied, wondering the same thing as Aya was.

Momo's ears perked up at the familiar voices. She turned her head around and that was when she saw the two people she was searching for. Momo smiled seductively as she stood up and began following the two.

After about an hour of following them, she was surprised that they arrived at Rito's house. This confused her. 'Why are they at Rito's house? Wait a minute, isn't Rito home alone today? Yes! Perfect! Time to continue the plan.' She smiled seductively as she flew up to the roof and watched as Rito open the door.

"Wha...? You two...why are you here?" Rito blabbered, surprised to see the two at his front door. Aya hid behind Rin, embarrassed and scared of Rito as Rin stood her ground and frowned at the teenager.

"We want to talk to you. May we come in?" Rin asked. Rito could only nod. He stepped out of the way and allowed the two enter his home.

Rito sighed. Not only was this confusing, but he was alone with two girls who hate him more than anything. He walked back to the living room with a tray that had three cups of tea and gave a cup to the two girls before taking his own. "I know it might not be as good as when Mikan makes it, but I hope you like it." He stuttered nervously.

Rin took a sip. "It's good, but a little bitter." She replied.

"So, why are you two here?" He asked nervously.

Rin gave him a glance and a frown. "I want you to tell me the truth." She told him sternly as Rito stiffened up. "Did you do anything to our Saki-sama?"

"Wha...what? No, I didn't! Actually, I haven't seen her in a long time, so there is now way I could have done something." Rito blabbered, waving his hands in front of him. Rin just continued to glare at him. 'Oh no! She doesn't believe me! But I really didn't do any...wait a minute I think I saw her yesterday...but I don't remember anything. Oh no! Did I do something to her!'

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, watching him panic, making Aya uncomfortable.

"Huh? I...I..." Rito didn't know what he should say anymore. Everything was confusing him.

Momo, who was watching from her seat on one of the steps on the stairs saw Rito panicking and then began to make her move. She took out her phone and summoned a small plant. She whispered something to the plant and it nodded it's large bulb like head. She smiled at the plant and watched as it made its way down the stairs toward the couch that Rito was sitting in.

"Yuuki Rito, if you don't tell me the truth, you will suffer the consequences." She threatened him, making Rito even more nervous.

"Well...I...I really...don't...I mean..." He tried to spit out the words, but nothing was coming out. The plant that Momo summoned from before was now behind Rito. It began to crawl up the bed and then using one of it's long wavy roots, it began to tickle the side of Rito's neck. Rito immediately jumped up in surprise and then felt something push him from behind and his eyes widened when he fell on top of both Rin and Aya.

Rito's eyes widened. Both Aya and Rin's eyes widened as well. As usual, Rito accidental had both of his hands on one of the two girl's breasts, leaving all three of them with red faces. "Y-Yuuki Rito...y-you..." Rin angrily glared at him.

"Ah! This is...it's not what you thi..." At that moment, Rito blanked out.

Aya was about to scream as she felt his hand move and before she did, Rito surprised her by kissing her. Rin looked at what he did in shock. "Wha...what do you think you're doi...aaaahhhh!" Rin screamed as Rito gave her breast a squeeze. He moved her breast in a small circular motion, which only made her scream more and preventing her from saying anything.

Aya only looked at him in shock. She shut her eyes tightly. She was scared. She didn't know what she ever did to him that hes doing this, but she was scared. She couldn't do anything to stop him. She was too weak and because of that, she opened her mouth, making Rito's tongue enter her mouth, allowing it to roam. Not only that, but he had a hand on her breasts as well, making her feel weak with pleasure.

He then pulled back, but moved his head over to Rin and began kissing her, while kneaded Aya's breast, causing the girl to let out moans. Rin was just as shocked as Aya was when he was kissing her. She knew she was stronger than Aya, but what he was doing to her body, was not allowing her to use her strength. She felt weak. She never felt this weak before. It was her duty to protect the Tenjoiun Family and yet, this man was making her feel so vulnerable.

Rito's tongue forced it's way into her mouth as his hand went underneath Aya's shirt and grabbed her breast, feeling some of her warm skin against his hands and felt the fabric of her bra as well. Aya moaned at his action, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes.

Rito pulled back and then began undressing Rin until she no longer had her shirt. Rin face was flustered and Rito grabbed one of her breast with his free hand, while the other began to undress Aya, despite trying to stop him. Both girls screamed as he kneaded their breasts. He leaned down and kissed Aya again on the lips and then kissed down her face and down her neck.

Rito's hands moved away from her breasts and removed her bra, exposing both of her mounds to fill view and then to Aya's surprise, he began sucking on one of them. Aya screamed and moaned, the pleasure increasing. To say she hated the feeling was a lie, but she didn't want it to be like this. In fact, she want Saki to be her first, but she knew Saki probably wouldn't do such a thing.

Rin opened her eyes half way and looked over at what he was doing to Aya and she was surprised. She felt so helpless. She wanted to go help her, but her body wasn't doing what her mind wanted. Rito squeezed her breast and she let out a loud scream from the pleasure.

Aya moaned as she felt Rito begin to nibble on her erect nipple. She could feel the area around her groin beginning to get wet from all the pleasure she was feeling. Rito seemed to have noticed this and his hands roamed down to her pants. His hand went under her skirt, to her panty and his fingers began to softly rub against her vagina. "AAAAHHHH!" She let out a loud moan as the pleasure increased ten fold.

Rin couldn't believe what was happening. All she wanted to do is to find out if Rito had something to do with Saki getting all flushed and telling them to leave her alone for the day. But this was something she was not expecting. She looked over at him and watched as he let go of Aya's breast, a small 'pop' sound was heard and then he turned his attention to her.

Using his free hand, he removed her bra making her face turn as red as possible and then began sucking on her breast. He did the same thing to Rin's breast he did with Aya and used his free hand to do the same and go down to her own panties and begin to rub against her vagina. Both girls screamed in pure ecstasy. Rin was helpless, but the pleasure was starting to make her forget all of that. She had to admit that the things he was doing to her body was incredible. Aya was starting to feel the same. Sh was starting to like the feeling his hands were producing.

Rin suddenly felt a knot in her stomach. She knew what it was and she knew, looking over at Aya, that she was getting close to her own as well. And then, just like it was rehearsed, both of them reached their orgasms. Rito felt the warm liquid through the cotton of their panties as it spilled all over and down their legs. They both began catching their breaths as the orgasms died down.

They thought it was finally over, but they were wrong. Rito moved over to Aya and began taking of her skirt and then it was followed by her panties. Aya face got as red as it could get. She became embarrassed at the fact that her pussy was now visible to his eyes. It was visible to a boy's eyes. She became scared again. She watched as he reached down to his pants and unbuttoned his zipper. He reached in and took out his erection. Aya knew what was happening and she was scared. He positioned himself at her entrance and then began entering her.

Aya screamed as she felt the intruder begin to stretch out her vaginal walls and then finally reach her hymen. She knew what was going to happen when he broke through and she shut her eyes tightly. He then broke through. She let out a huge scream, but it became silenced by Rito's own mouth. Rin eye's widened as she watched her friend lose her virginity right in front of her. She also noticed that tears were falling down her eyes and the screams she was emitting, that was blocked by Rito's mouth were also lowering and before she knew it, she heard Aya moan.

Rito pulled back and began thrusting inside her. She moaned. The pain she felt at first was dying down and the pleasure from before was not there. It was better than that. It felt so incredible that she was actually starting to like his erection slamming into her. Rito's hand went down and grabbed both her breasts as he squeezed them, pulled them and moved them in small circles, increasing her pleasure.

Rin was shocked to find Aya starting to like the sex. She knew her as a shy person who looked up to Saki and herself some times as well. Rin felt lonely. Sitting up, she crawled over to the two, which Aya noticed as she looked up at her. "Rin-san..." She moaned her name and then to her surprise, Rin lowered herself and kissed her. Aya's eyes widened, but eventually gave into the kiss as their tongues battled each other, while Rito continued to thrust his penis inside her.

Rin pulled back and moved up so that her breast was above Aya and lowered herself so that Aya was able to begin sucking on Rin's breast. She moaned. Rin's action was causing Rito's orgasm to get closer and closer. Aya's second orgasm was coming closer as well. It was then that she erupted. Her vaginal secretion began soaking Rito's penis and her walls tightened around his throbbing erection and it became too much for him. He came, sending his seed in her. Aya let out a scream at the feeling of his warm, white liquid entering her.

Rito pulled away and then turned his attention to Rin. Rin looked over at him and his erection and knew what he wanted. She blushed and suddenly felt herself wanting the same thing. Rito went to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back, he lined his erection up with her vagina and entered her. Rin bit her bottom lip to silence the screams of pain she was feeling. Rito then thrust inside her, breaking her hymen as she grabbed the fabric of the couch and held it tightly as she felt the most vicious pain she ever felt.

She waited for the pain to die then and when it did, Rito saw her open her eyes and he took this as the signal for him to begin and so he did. Rito thrust inside Rin, feeling some of her vaginal secretion from when she was getting her breast sucked by Aya around his erection. Rin let out many moans from the pleasure she was experiencing. Aya turned her head to where Rin was now having sex with Rito. Aya used the remaining strength she had and lifted herself up. Rin looked over at Aya and saw her crawl to her and then lifted her leg over Rin's head, so that Aya's vagina was above Rin's head.

"A-Aya..." Rin looked at her and watched as she smiled before lowering herself down. Aya immediately moaned when Rin began to insert her tongue into her vagina. Aya began moving her hips erotically increasing her own pleasure. Rito leaned forward and placed his mouth over Aya's breast and sucked on them while continuing to thrust inside Rin.

Rin was surprised at Aya's actions. She could taste not only her vagina, but some of the semen that was left over from the sex Aya had with Rito. She found it taste kind of bitter, but she tasting her friend made up for it.

Rito's second orgasm was coming. Both of the girl's orgasms were coming as well. Rito's thrust became faster, trying to reach his peak. However, Rin's orgasm came first as screamed into Aya's vagina. Aya's orgasm followed next, spraying her vaginal secretion across Rin's face. Rito then came last, sending his cum into Rin as the three all screamed at their orgasms.

When their orgasms died down, Aya fell down to the side. Rin began catching her breath, while Rito fell on top of her, asleep. Momo, who was watching the entire team became jealous that Rito was having sex with them. She held back the desire to join in as she felt her groin become wet from watching. "Hehe, Rito-san sure gets me excited." Momo commented, putting a hand down to her vagina, feeling her liquid against her fingers.

She took out her cell phones and called the cleaning crew to help the three sleeping victims. "Both girls are done taming and it will soon end." She giggled again. "But first, I should go relieve myself."

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Mikado

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

Author's Notes: Alright before you guys begin reading this chapter where Rito finally finds out, I have something to say. Firstly, sorry for the long hiatus since I last updated this story. I was planning to update it on the 11th, but as you might have heard, there was an earthquake in Japan and when I heard of it, I lost my will to write until now. My prayer goes out to everyone in Japan during their time of need and hope everything goes well for one of my favorite countries in the world. If any of you can donate money or even donate blood will be very helpful as I plan to do some time soon. Secondly, I have been trying to find out if Saki Hasemi, the author of To Love-Ru and Yabuki Kentaro, the artist of To Love-Ru, are both alright. However, I did not find anything and I hope those two are okay and well. Lastly, it is time... the time for Rito find out the truth. The time that he will know that he has been having sex with every girl he knows except for Lala and Haruna. Oh and I decided not to do the Celine thing because I don't feel comfortable doing it. However, if you guys still want it, I'll write a different one chapter story, separate of this one. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here it is. The Truth.

**PRAY FOR JAPAN!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The Truth**

**Pairing:** RitoxMikado

Momo cursed under her breath. It was Monday and out of all the days she overslept it had to be this day. She missed Rito entirely as he was already on his way to school. She tried to catch up to him, but she wasn't escape her older sister's grasp as she told her that their father wanted to see all three of them. She cursed again. This was going to be bad. There was no doubt that Mikado was going to reveal to Rito about everything she done. Luckily, she didn't know that she was the one behind it all, or at least that is what she thought.

Rito sighed, feeling tired once again. He brushed a hand through his hair as a nice cool breeze ran past him, blowing his hair slightly back. He sighed. He hated Mondays, and which high school student didn't, but it was much worse for him, being really tired the past week. He wanted to stay home, but Mikan, who still was acting strange toward him, told him that missing school was not going to be well with him if he wanted a job. That was surprising for her to say that to him, but it still wasn't as surprising as her now calling him 'Onii-chan'.

When Rito arrived at school, he saw Haruna and the other girls all chatting amongst themselves. Being the guy that he was, he walked over to them and raised a hand while smiling at them. Haruna greeted him back with her own smile and slight blush, but the other girls gave him a different reaction, similar to those given to him by Mikan and Nana earlier that morning.

Rito raised an eyebrow at them. "Um, is something wrong?" He asked them as Haruna also looked at the girls with worried eyes.

"N-No, it's nothing! Oh would you look at the time! I have to go now!" Risa chuckled slightly before walking away.

"Y-Yeah, me too!" Mio agreed, following right behind Risa.

Rito was confused. Why were they acting like this? It wasn't like they had anywhere to go since they were in the same class. This was all too confusing for him.

"Yuuki-kun, is everything alright?" Haruna asked her crush as Rito was snapped away from his thoughts.

"Huh? Ah, no...everything is fine." He lied. Haruna eyes softened, sensing that something was really wrong with him. However, she didn't press on and only nodded her head and smiled at him before returning to her seat. Rito sighed. He hated lying to Haruna, but he really didn't want her to worry about him.

The door to the classroom opened and Rito turned his head around to see a blushing Oshizu, who was avoiding eye contact with him and fidgeting with her fingers, approaching him. "Oshizu-san?" Rito raised an eyebrow, wondering what she wanted but also noticed that she was acting as strange as the others were.

"R-Rito-san...Mikado-sensei wants to see you..." She stuttered.

"O-Okay..." He said and walked past her. He stopped by the door noticing that Oshizu wasn't coming with him. "Are you coming, Oshizu-san?" Oshizu's face grew even redder as she shook her head vigorously

"N-No...she said that you should go alone..." She replied before turning around and running over to Haruna. Rito eyed her in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the classroom.

Mikado waited patiently. She reread over the book she had on her desk until Rito knocked on the door to which Mikado told him that he could enter. "Mikado-sensei, you said you wanted to see me?" Rito asked the alien doctor who smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, please come in Yuuki-kun and sit down on the chair." She pointed to the empty seat. Rito nodded his head, feeling a little nervous and sat down on the chair. Smiling at the nervous boy, she picked up her clipboard and pen from her desk before beginning to ask him several questions. "How are you doing today, Yuuki-kun?"

"Uhh, fine."

"Really?"

"W-Well, actually...for the past week I have been feeling kind of strange."

"Really? How exactly?"

"Well, for the past week or so, I have been feeling tired. I mean I do sleep and rest, but it doesn't seem like that works at all. I always wake up feeling tired like I've been running a marathon in my sleep or something."

"I see...anything else?"

"Umm...oh yeah, I also get these blackouts. I don't know when they happen, but when I do have these blackouts, I don't remember anything and I always find myself back in my room."

"What about the people around you? Have they been acting differently?"

"Actually, yes they have. Lately it seems that many of the girls are acting differently toward me. I don't even know why."

"I see...it is just as I thought." Rito looked up to see Mikado turning back around to her desk and picking up the book she had on it. "You said that you have been feeling tired and blackouts for over a week now, correct?" Rito nodded. "Not only that, but the girls who you hang around most of the time are also acting differently toward you. Would you say that they act like they are nervous around you?"

"Yeah! Do you know why, Mikado-sensei?" Mikado narrowed her eyes at him. She knew she had to tell him, but if what he said is true, then the truth would most definitely shock him. However, before she told him, she had one more question.

"Just one more question, Yuuki-kun. "Does your sister, Mikan-chan act any different toward you?"

"Actually, yes she has. I mean, it is unusual for her to call me 'Onii-chan', which she hasn't called me since we were kids, although she does sometimes call me that whenever I do something nice to her. But what does it all have to do with my blackouts and tiredness?" He asked confused.

Mikado bit her lip. She feared that this would be the case and now is contemplating whether she should tell him or not. Knowing the truth would probably shock him and cause him some mental health. She didn't say anything for a while which was making Rito more nervous. He then saw her sigh before turning the book around to show him a picture of a plant. "Do you see this plant?"

"Yeah, but I never seen this plant before." Rito told her. Mikado knew he was telling the truth since he was a plant lover and probably knew about every plant on earth. However, this was no ordinary plant.

"Okay, Yuuki-kun. What I'm about to tell you may shock you, but I want you to stay with me on this." Mikado told him, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Mikado-sensei?" Mikado bit her lip one more time before sighing.

"Alright, this plant is known as the Aphrodisiac Hormoneaus Plant." Mikado told him as he mouthed out the name. "It is a plant that is located in the Draicol Planet in a very far galaxy. This plant actually has been banned from being used and anyone using it can be sentenced to a very long time in prison. However, there is one family that this rule does not apply to. That family is the Deviluke."

"You mean Lala's family?" Mikado nodded.

"Yes. It seems that you have been infected by this plant."

"What? But when?"

"I don't know how, but this is not the bad news." Mikado told him as Rito gulped. Rito was feeling uneasy at the way Mikado said those words. What in the world was happening to him? What did it have to do with this plant? "You see, Aphrodisiac is a substance that increases someone's sexual desires. This plant has a pollen that is nothing but pure aphrodisiac in it. When you inhaled the pollen, your hormones increased to beyond human levels. Because of that, you are having these blackouts and feeling tired. However, it is not the pollen that causes those symptoms but the what you have been doing during those blackouts."

"A-And...what have I been doing?" Rito asked nervously, grabbing his chair to hold himself in place.

Mikado closed her eyes and waited a while before answering him with one word. "Sex."

Rito's eyes pulsed. It felt like time itself froze around him. That one word. That one simple word now became Rito's most hated word he has ever heard. Nothing else would probably make him feel worse than what he concluded. Everything was coming together. The reason why he was feeling tired every morning was because he was having sex. The blackouts that he couldn't remember were those times that he did have sex. This lead him to conclude something else. All the girls who were acting weird toward him, were they the ones who he had sex with. It then dawned on him. Mikan was acting strange. Then did that mean that he...'Oh my god!'

Mikado noticed his horrid expression and knew what he realized. He realized that he had sex with his sister. Something that was considered taboo. Something that was illegal in a lot of countries. She watched as he placed his hands on his head and clutched it tightly. He began shaking his head furiously from side to side. He pulled on his hair. Mikado knew he would react this way and she won't know what kind of mental state he will be, but he had to know the truth. He had to know what he has been doing without him knowing a thing. She would gladly help him overcome this.

"Yuuki-kun...I know how hard it must be to take all of this in. This is something that does not happen to a lot of people. But I will help you overcome this. It will be difficult, but I can and will help you." Mikado was suddenly surprised when Rito stood up from his seat and suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please...sensei...help me..." She frowned when she heard the sadness in his voice. She will definitely help this boy. Her eyes then widened. She just realized that the only way for the pollen to take effect was by touching the female counterpart. Her eyes widened even further when Rito suddenly crashed his lips onto her own, making her drop the book and clipboard on her lap to the floor.

Mikado tried pushing him away, but she felt weak. This was because of the pollen's other effect. When Rito's lips make contact with her own, the pollen spread into her making herself feel weak. Not only that, but the reason why the girls probably didn't try to fight back were because of two reasons. One must have been they had feelings for the boy and the other was because of the pollen and how it made the person he kissed feel attracted to him and join Rito in the love making.

Mikado began feeling the same thing as it said in the book. She slowly felt herself giving into the kiss. After a minute, Rito broke the kiss, his eyes hidden behind his hair as he began to trail kisses down her chin and then down to her neck. He softly sucked on her bare skin of her neck as she let out a moan at how good it was making her feel. She felt herself get hot under his hot kisses as she placed a hand on his head, brushing her fingers against his hair.

Mikado closed her eyes, allowing herself to calmly take in his wet kisses. The strength she wanted to use to fight back against the pollen was gone. The pollen was able to slowly take over her body and she no longer was able to control herself. Rito removed his mouth from her neck and went back up to kiss her. Mikado placed her hands on his cheeks, deepening the kiss as she allowed him to insert his tongue insider her mouth. After battling with each others tongues, Rito pulled back and put a strand of her back behind her elf like ears and softly blew on it. Mikado couldn't help repress a soft moan from escaping her mouth at the feeling of Rito's breath.

His hands roamed down to her mounds and he slowly opening her shirt to reveal her black colored bra. Taking both of her breasts in his hand, he began kneading them. Mikado let out moans after moans, which only made Rito's hands move faster, along with squeezing her breasts slightly. He continued to kiss her neck before leaving a long trail of saliva down her neck from licking it. Mikado who was loving what Rito was doing to her body, pushed him slightly away and then took his hand before she fell down to one of the beds, Rito right on top of her and he immediately began kneading her once again.

Rito then began undressing her. He first took off her lab coat that she wore and dropped it to the floor. He then unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her bare skin and then finally removed the last piece of clothing on her abdomen and her large breasts bounced up and down at the removal of her bra. In an instant, Rito engulfed her one of her breast in his hot mouth. Mikado let out a loud moan in ecstasy. She was loving the way he used his tongue against her perked nipple. He began kneading her other breast with his hand while the other roamed throughout her body. The feeling of her soft silky skin against his fingers was only making him increase his actions on her breast.

He pressed his groin against her own and felt the wetness that she was emitting from her womanhood as she was becoming excited. Noticing how hot he was making her he let go of her breast with a slight popping noise and traveled down her body. Laying kisses down her stomach, to her belly button and finally stopped in front of her black panties. Seeing how wet she was, he began taking off her panties as her panties now hung on one of her legs before he engulfed his mouth to her wet pussy. Mikado let out the loudest moan as the feeling of Rito's tongue entering inside her was something that made the knot in her stomach to only grow bigger.

Mikado watched as he stopped pleasuring her pussy and stand on his knees. She watched as he unbuttoned his zipper and took out his long shaft. Mikado's eyes widened at the length of his penis. It was much bigger than she thought. He then plunged himself insider her as Mikado let out a big gasp and then a moan at the feeling of his penis inside her. It was such a long time since she had sex and when he began thrusting inside her, she realized just how much she missed the feeling of having sex.

She was not expecting to have sex with Rito, but she realized that this might be the only way to see what he experiences when the pollen takes effect. In fact, right now would be perfect to study the plant's effect and maybe just help him in the process as well. However, for now, she was glad she didn't stop him as the feeling of having sex with a younger man was clouding her mind and she was loving it.

The knot she felt in the pit of her stomach was almost too bearable for her to hold on much longer. She didn't want to stop though, so she held on as long as she could. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing his groin closer, which allowed his penis to get in as deep as it could. She began to knead her breasts with her hands, while moaning out Rito's name.

Rito couldn't hold on much longer and then with one final long thrust, he reached his first orgasm. Mikado reached her own as well as the feeling of his seed shooting inside her, triggered her own climax. Rito jerked forward as he continued to spurt his sperm inside her, before he finally stopped. Mikado panted as she tried to catch her breath, but Rito began thrusting once again before she had the chance to breath normally. Mikado at first was surprised by this, but remembered that the pollen effects work until he came at least twice.

This was the reason why he was always tired and she took note of that, but it was getting harder because the feeling of pleasure was engulfing her. Rito leaned forward and took her breast in his mouth again and using his hands, he lifted her up until she was sitting on his erection. He began motioning her to move up and down on his shaft as Mikado wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched her back as Rito sucked on her breast, letting out loud moans and gasps. Rito's hands began moving in small circles around her back, the feeling of her skin was still incredible.

Letting go of her breast, he leaned up and kissed her. Mikado kissed back, using her tongue to battle his. Rito was once again getting close to his climax. Placing a hand on her cheek he deepened the kiss. He then came as Mikado's scream was silenced because of the kiss. Mikado reached her own orgasm as well as both rode out their climaxes. Once they settled down, Rito fell down on top of Mikado as he slipped out of her and fell asleep.

Mikado panted again fro breath as she forgot how good sex was. She smiled down at Rito as she pressed his sleeping face closer to her mounds. Sighing softly, she sat up and let his head fall down on the pillow. Picking up her clothing, she put them on before returning to her desk. She then began jotting down all the info she gathered and then noticed something at the window. She saw something pink before it vanished and she put on a knowing smile at who it was. Sighing again, she looked over at Rito and then had a determined look on her face. She was going to help him. So, she then decided to begin forming an antidote. It might take a while, but she was not going to fail him.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Haruna

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hearts Connected **

**Pairing:** RitoxHaruna

Rito sheepishly began opening his eyes. He blinked a few times to get his tired eyes to widen fully. Once he did, the first thing he saw was a white ceiling. He turned his head to look around and saw that there were white curtains all around him. He didn't know where he was, but he was tired. He sat up, pushing on his elbows for help. He looked forward and saw the silhouette of someone sitting and jotting down something.

Suddenly, his mind was flooded with the memories that he remembered. His eyes widened. Plant. Pollen. Girls. Sex. Everything that Mikado told him was flooding his head. He grabbed his head, pulling his hair as the words that Mikado told him made him shake. He was having sex with his friends and he didn't even know about. All the girls who were acting differently toward him were his victims. Victims that he was having sex with. Who knows how they reacted. They were probably terrified of what he did to them.

He could just imagine the expression of horror on their faces when he had sex with them. He had to apologize. He had to. There was no way out of this. A sudden thought made his entire body shiver. What if he did something worse? What if he came inside them and in nine months babies would be coming and he was the father? That thought made him shudder. He shut his eyes tightly. He wanted all of this to be a dream. Just a dream. However, the pain he was feeling when he was pulling his hair told him that it was not a dream.

The sound of a curtain being moved alerted him as he looked up to see Mikado with a small smile on her face as she looked at him. "M-Mikado-sensei..."

"I hope you had a nice nap, Yuuki-kun." Mikado told him as she turned around to go back to her chair. "After all, after what you did to me before your nap you needed some sleep."

"W-What I d-did to you...?" Rito asked slowly, scared to know the answer to his question.

"Of course...I mean...having sex with your teacher is something not every boy your age gets to do." Rito's eyes widened in horror. The answer he hoped he wouldn't get became a fact.

"M-Mikado-sensei...you m-mean I..." Rito slowly said as she nodded with a smile. "Oh Kami! I'm so sorry, Mikado-sensei!" Rito apologized loudly, surprising Mikado slightly.

"Why are you apologizing for, Yuuki-kun." She asked.

"It's because I...I mean...I swear I didn't mean to..." He tried to explain.

"Yuuki-kun, it's fine." Rito's eyes widened in shock as he looked back at her.

"H-Huh?" Mikado giggled.

"It's not your fault. It was the plant that made you do what you did." She told him. "Besides, I enjoyed it." Rito's eyes widened at that.

"W-What...?"

"Yuuki-kun, I know what you are thinking." Mikado told him. "You believe that you forced the girls to have sex with you. Some of that maybe true, however, the plant only causes your hormones to increase. If any of the girls didn't want to have sex with you, then they would just stop you. However, they didn't." She explained to him.

Rito was surprised. He never even had the thought of the girls actually enjoying having it with him. He assumed that most of them hate him because of all the times they would hit him or even tease him. But never did he think that they would enjoy it.

Mikado looked at him and knew what he was thinking based off of his facial expression. She couldn't help but giggle at him. She then closed her eyes and turned around back to her desk. Picking up a cup filled with a green liquid, she walked over to Rito. "This is something I made from some research on the Aphrodisiac Hormoneaus Plant. However, I am not sure if this would fully get rid of the pollen. Which is why we have to test it."

"T-Test it...what do you mean?" Rito asked nervously.

"I mean you are going to have to get in contact with someone and see if the pollen takes effect or not. If it does then you will be cured. If it doesn't then, it would happen again." Mikado explained.

"What? B-But..."

"I'm sorry Yuuki-kun, but this is the only way. Now here, drink it." Rito gulped as he took the cup and looked down at it. Closing his eyes, he brought the cup to his lips and drank the liquid. After drinking the cup clean, he handed the cup back to Mikado. Rito looked at his hands and didn't feel any different than he did before drinking the liquid. "Now then..." Rito looked over at Mikado. He then noticed something different in her hands and his eyes widened when he saw what it was. "Have fun!" She told him with a smile as she tossed the object at him.

"W-Wait a min-" Before he could finish, Rito disappeared leaving only his clothes behind. Mikado released a sigh before closing her eyes.

"I know you are there, Momo Deviluke." Mikado said as Momo jumped in shock. Momo nervously popped her out from the window and chuckled.

"M-Mikado-sensei..." Mikado turned around.

"I figured as much that this was your fault. If I had to guess, you were the first one, correct?" Mikado asked as Momo nodded. "Hmm, now let me ask you this, who hasn't he done it with?"

"H-Haruna-chan and Lala-neechan..." She replied.

"I see, then I made the right choice then." Momo looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "I'll be honest with you, I already know the cure for the plant, however, with the way Yuuki-kun is, he won't do anything without a little help."

"Then, what did you make him drink?" Momo asked.

"Something that will help him see the truth." Mikado replied

"Wait, so your helping him?" Momo asked, shocked.

"Only for a while. Besides, Yuuki-kun would find all of this helpful, I just know it." Mikado smirked, leaving Momo confused.

* * *

Haruna sighed as she frowned. 'I wonder what's wrong with Yuuki-kun.' She thought as she opened her locker after finishing extra tennis practice, leaving her as the only girl in the locker room. 'He hasn't been his self the last few days. Is he sick?' She worried about her crush's well being. She wasn't oblivious to not only his strange behavior, but everyone else as well. 'Did something happen that I don't know about?'

Sighing again, she began undressing. Taking off her shirt, she began to fold it. When she was about to place her folded shirt in her bag, the sudden sound of a scream, shocked her as she dropped her shirt on the floor and backed away toward a closed locker. Her eyes widened when the smoke began to dissipate to reveal a naked Rito, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

Looking up, Rito's eyes widened as he stared up at a half naked Haruna. "S-Sairenji...san..." Rito slowly said as Haruna stared back at him with the same expression he had.

"Y-Yuuki...kun..." Haruna said his name slowly as well.

"Ah! T-This isn't...I mean..." Rito tried to explain and when he saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'Crap!'

Haruna felt her face fluster at Rito's naked body appearing out of nowhere. Using her instinct, she was prepared to slap Rito across the face, however, she forgot about her shirt underneath her and slipped. Haruna's eyes widened when she began falling down toward Rito. Rito was just as surprised as she was as he felt her body crashed against him and they both fell to the ground.

Rito groaned in pain as he felt Haruna's body on top of him. Haruna felt the warmth emitting from Rito's body and liked the feeling of his body against hers. However, when she looked down at Rito, she blushed immensely and immediately stood up and backed away from him. "Yuuki-kun...I'm sorry..." She apologized, forgetting that he was naked.

Rito was about to say something, but then he stopped. He felt this one big shiver run down his spine and the next thing he knew, his body moved on it's own and he stood up quickly and kissed Haruna on the lips. Haruna's eyes widened as far as they could go. Rito 's eyes were the same. He couldn't believe what his body just did and to Haruna as well. He was confused at what was happening. It didn't take long for him to figure it out. The pollen was taking effect, but there was something wrong. He was awake. He was conscious.

Haruna was surprised that she was being kissed by the boy that she loves. She dreamed of this day countless times, but the way it happened was one dream she never had. She had dreams of kissing Rito during a romantic date. At the movies. A goodnight kiss after a date and all the other cliché moments for a first kiss. This on the other hand was not one of them.

Rito looked at into Haruna's eyes and became scared. He couldn't believe he took Haruna's first kiss or at least he thought he did and hoped he did, but not like this. He knew she must have been scared at what he did, but he had no control over his body. He shut his eyes, trying to pull away, but his body wasn't listening to him.

He opened his eyes widely when he heard Haruna moan. Looking at her, he was surprised to see her eyes now closed and was kissing him back. 'Is this really happening?' He asked himself as he too closed his eyes and kissed her more furiously. His tongue tried to open her mouth and he was surprised when she allowed his tongue to break through and enter her mouth. Rito could feel his heart beating fast. Faster than ever.

His hands then began to move on their own as they moved behind Haruna and without warning grasp both of Haruna's but cheeks. Haruna squealed in shock as her eyes opened, but slowly began to close when she felt his hands begin to caress them softly. Rito's face was hot. He couldn't believe what his body was doing and that Haruna wasn't resisting. He was happy about that, but still found it wrong. Finally, Rito's body pulled away from the kiss.

Both of them began taking heavy breaths as their first kiss came to an end. However, Rito's body wasn't finished. Before Haruna could say anything, his head moved down toward her neck and began kissing it. Haruna let out a moan at the feeling of Rito's warm lips against the bare skin of her neck. Rito had his eyes closed as he knew that his body was no longer listening to him. He decided not to resist and if Haruna wanted him to do this, then he won't deny her.

"Y-Yuuki-kun..." Haruna moaned out his name as he began sucking on her skin, his hands still caressing her but cheeks. Haruna didn't know why Rito was suddenly doing all this, but she was enjoying it. She knew that she sounded dirty, but she couldn't help it. The things he was doing was making her body feel new emotions that felt so good to her. She could feel his now erect penis rub against her groin and she blushed at the thought of it.

Rito went back up to kiss her again as he pressed his body against hers and lifted her up by her legs. Moving his tongue inside her mouth, his hands roamed along her legs, as he felt his shaft touch against her panties, which became wet from the presex they were doing. Pulling away, Rito looked at Haruna with soft eyes that showed how much he loved her. Then without warning, he leaned toward her ear and told her, "I love you, Haruna-san." Haruna's eyes widened and she couldn't help but let out a moan as he called her by her first name.

Rito's hand moved down toward her groin and to her panties before his fingers moved her panties out of the way and without warning, he began inserting his penis inside her. Haruna screamed at the intrusion. She felt his penis enter her by spreading her vaginal walls until it hit her hymen. He then broke through. Haruna screamed from the pain she felt as Rito's body moved up to kiss her and try to relieve the pain she was experiencing. It took a while, but Haruna finally calmed down and he pulled away from her.

"Y-Yuuki-kun..." She said his name softly as she looked at him. "I love you too." She confessed as Rito was so relieved to hear her say that. He kissed her once more and began thrusting inside her. He started off with slow and soft paces wanting her to get comfortable with it being her first time. When he pulled away, he felt her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to her. His right hand began moving up toward her bra and he lifted her bra to reveal her perfect round breasts to him. Haruna's face flustered as his head lowered to her breast and he began sucking on one of them, while continuing to thrust inside her.

Haruna let out a loud moan at he feeling of having sex with the person she loved. "Yuuki-kun..." She moaned while placing her hands on his head. Rito started moving faster. Haruna began feeling something a the pit of her stomach that felt like it was ready to explode any minute. Rito felt the same way. Haruna then finally came. She let out the loudest moan as her walls squeezed against his member as her climax was reached. Rito's penis began twitching as he tried to pull away, but his body didn't let him as he too reached his orgasm, shooting his seed inside her. Rito let out a grunt at the feeling of letting out his cum as his thrusts became jerky with it.

Haruna felt his warm liquid enter her womb. She found it amazing at how good the feeling of his seed entering her. His thrusts then stopped as the couple tried to catch their breaths. "Yuuki-kun...that was..." She tried to express her feelings of the sex they had, but Rito's body didn't stop. He made her let go of his waist and turn her around as his thrusting began once again, this time from behind. Haruna was surprised by this as she leaned forward toward the locker and then felt Rito begin to thrust from behind.

Rito wanted to tell her that his body was doing it on its own, but he couldn't get the words out. His hands grabbed her waist and began pulling her toward him to join in his thrusting. Rito looked at Haruna's breast as they bounced along with his thrusting and became very tempting to grabbed a hold of them.

That was what his body did. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back and grabbed her breasts with his hands. He squeezed them, earning a moan from her mouth. He pinched both of her nipples, increasing the pleasure and then began kissing her shoulder as his thrusts increased.

He was getting close again. His thrusts grew quicker and then he finally came again, sending his white cum inside her once more, despite his protests. Haruna felt Rito's seed enter her again as it ignited her own climax, enveloping his erection with her own cum. He then became heavier as both she and Rito lowered themselves down to the floor. Haruna was amazed at how good sex really felt and to make it better, her first time was done along with the person she loved. She felt herself smile as she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Rito was asleep before her as he didn't even notice he fell asleep. The door to the locker room opened as both Mikado and Momo entered, both with smirks on their faces.

"I see, that's what you meant." Momo said as Mikado giggled, nodding.

"Yes, the liquid I gave him only removes one symptom and that is the blackouts he gets, but other than that everything else is normal." Mikado told her.

"I see and now, Haruna-chan is finally conquered." She said the last part quietly as Mikado looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What did you say?" She asked Momo and who shook her head.

"Nothing." She cheerfully replied, calling out her cleanup crew. Unknowing to both of them that someone was watching.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **I am sorry for this long hiatus but this error I kept getting pissed me off and wasn't able to update. However, it is gone and hopefully never returns. Secondly, both the author and artists of To Love Ru are okay, thankfully, but the next chapter won't come out for 2-3 more weeks which is disappointing but understandable. Lastly, this story is almost over I'm afraid. About 3 or 4 more chapters before the conclusion. Well until next time, see ya!


	15. Lala

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Alien Girl That Changed His Life**

**Pairing:** RitoxLala

Lala wasn't sure of what to say. What she saw, in the girls locker room, with Rito and Haruna, along with her baby sister Momo and Mikado-sensei, made her completely speechless. She couldn't help but replay the images of the scene she saw as she let the water from her shower run down her body. The sound of the water felt quiet to her as it was over matched by the sounds of the moans, screams and grunts she heard while Rito and Haruna had sex. Her breathing started becoming shallow as her body started becoming hot and it was not the water that was the cause.

The images replayed over and over again in her mind. It was becoming so difficult to get rid of of those images. It was just so enticing to replay them. She rubbed her thighs together as her groin was becoming more and more wet each passing second. She placed a hand on the wall in front of her to keep her up as her legs started to feel weaker. She let out a moan. She was shocked to hear herself moan, but it only urged her to moan louder.

Her other hand began to move by itself toward her groin region. Her cheeks were flustered and her heart beat against her chest as her hand traveled all the way to her womanhood. She then, inserted a finger.

Momo entered her sister's room. Looking around, she didn't see her older sister anywhere. She was disappointed seeing how she thought she would be in her room. After all, she was the final, missing piece to her harem plan and she wanted to complete it tonight. Sighing, she turned around to leave and it was then that she heard the sound of water from the bathroom. Turning her head toward the bathroom door, she saw that it was slightly opened. She walked toward it. As she got closer, she began hearing other noises beside the sound of running water.

She reached the door and opened slightly. Poking her head, she saw the silhouette of her older sister behind the shower curtains. It was then that sound she was hearing was her sister's voice and she wasn't humming. Momo hid behind the door as she looked at her sister in awe as she saw the silhouette of her right hand moving up and down around her groin area.

Momo smiled seductively. 'Looks like I don't need to do much...don't worry, Onee-chan, you will get something that is more pleasurable than masturbating...'

* * *

Later that night, Rito stared up at the ceiling of his room as the only light visible was the moonlight that illuminated the dark room. Everything about his life changed and he didn't even know about it. After what Mikado told him about everything, he no longer could look any of the girl's in the eye, which didn't seem to bother them since they didn't look at him anyway. One thing troubled more than anything from what Mikado-sensei told him. Did all the girls he had sex with...wanted it? He really wanted to know because if they did then it would eased most of the burden off of him. However, he was too scared to ask them. He was scared that if he brought it up, they would reply negatively and hate him.

He thought back to the sex he had with Haruna when he was conscious as his face flustered. He could still remember the facial expression, the warmth of his body against hers, the feeling of his member inside her and the sounds escaping from her mouth, still rang in his ears. He wasn't sure how many times he already had sex, but with so many of the girls acting different toward him, he knew it was a lot. He frowned in disappointment as his virginity was lost without his knowledge, but that wasn't really what he cared about. The only thing he cared about was the fact that he had sex with so many of his friends and there was a possibility that they enjoyed it.

He turned himself to his side, away from the door as his many thoughts ran through his head. He didn't notice when the door to his room opened as a pink haired girl entered his room. She quietly closed the door behind her as stared at Rito's back. Rito was oblivious to the person behind him as he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"R-Rito..." At the sound of her voice, Rito's thoughts were interrupted as he turned his top half around to look at the person who called his name.

"Lala..." Lala looked at Rito as she bit her bottom lip from her nervousness. Rito sat up as he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "W-What is it, Lala?"

Lala looked down and away from him as she fidgeted with her pink blouse. Her cheeks were red as she continued to avoid looking at him. This caused Rito to panic. 'It can't be...'

"Rito...can I ask you something?" She spoke as Rito looked at her, almost as nervous as she was.

"S-Sure..." He replied with some stuttering.

Lala made eye contact with Rito and it only made Rito more nervous. "Back at the pool...when you told me you loved me...and you said you loved Haruna-chan too...but I want to know if...you love Haruna-chan more than me...?" Rito was surprised at her question. Normally, she wouldn't ask such a question, but he knew something was wrong.

"W-Why are you asking such a question?" He asked her.

Lala became silent as she looked down to the floor. Rito felt a large tension in the room as he waited patiently for Lala's next words. "It's because..." She hesitated as she bit her lip again. "...I saw you..."

"Huh? Saw me?" Rito asked with a cocked eyebrow as he had a guess what she was talking about, but hoped it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"I saw you...and Haruna-chan...doing...it..." Rito's eyes widened as far as they possibly could go. He began sweating bullets. Lala continued to avoid eye contact with him as her blush was visible even in the dark room.

"W-W-What...?" Rito panicked. "W-W-What are you t-talking about?"

"I saw you and Haruna-chan...in the girl's locker room...h-having...h-having sex..." Rito wished time would stop at that moment. Better yet, he wished he could travel back in time to stop this entire mess from happening. He didn't know how to respond. He was scared and he knew one false word and the entire house would crumble under him.

"L-Lala...I..." He tried to find an excuse but looking at her in her eyes and he knew that he couldn't lie to her. "Lala...the truth is, about a week or so ago, I got infected by this plant...i forgot what it's called but what it does is make me have sex with any girl that I come in contact with..." He explained to her as he saw Lala's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you talking about the Aphrodisiac Hormoneaus Plant?" Lala asked.

"Y-yeah, the Aphro-w-wait a minute! You know about the plant!" Rito shouted in surprise.

"Yeah! My father showed it to us once and told us never to find or use it on ourselves or anyone else." Lala explained. "But that's strange! I wonder how you got infected. That kind of plant is not found on earth." She placed a finger on her chin.

"I don't know. I asked Mikado-sensei but she doesn't know how either. She is even trying to help me by finding an antidote, but she didn't find one yet." Rito told her, but Lala looked at him with a puzzled look.

"But there is an antidote for it." Rito's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, I have the antidote in my room. Our father gave it to us in case we ever get infected by it." Lala told him with a smile.

"R-Really!" Lala nodded her head. "Thank you so much Lala! Can I please have it!" Rito pleaded as Lala nodded her head and turned around to go get the antidote. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it slightly before stopping. Rito saw that she wasn't moving and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Lala?"

Lala let go of the door knob as she turned around, her eyes hiding behind her bangs. "Ne, Rito...?"

"W-What?" Rito asked nervously.

"Can you do me one favor?" She asked him.

"Uhhh...sure..."

"C-Can you...please have sex with me?" Rito's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a deep red color as he looked at her in shock.

"H-Huh?" Rito couldn't believe what Lala just asked him. "L-Lala, what are you saying?"

"Please...Rito..." She pleaded with him as Rito was just speechless. It took Rito a while before he gave her a response.

"B-But Lala, do you even know what your asking? I..." He wasn't able to finish as Lala suddenly jumped on him and kissed Rito on the lips as he fell on his back on his bed. Rito's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Lala's face as she tried to insert her own tongue in his mouth. He couldn't believe that Lala would kiss him unexpectedly like this as it was becoming tempting to kiss her back. Rito tried his hardest to resist, but he could feel the pollen taking effect on his body. Then, it finally took over.

Rito wrapped his arms around her body, pressing her closer to him as he allowed Lala's tongue to enter his mouth. Lala was surprised that he gave in, but was glad that he did. She wanted to show how much she loved Rito and wanted to kiss him like this so badly and became so happy that he kissed back. She knew that the pollen took over him at that moment, but truthfully, she didn't care.

She lifted her head as she opened her eyes and looked down at him and his red tinted cheeks. "Rito..." She said his name as he lifted his head and kissed her on her open neck. Lala let out a moan from the kisses on her neck as she held herself up with her hands as she clenched the sheets tightly. Rito moved his kisses down to her collar bone as he sat up and placed Lala on his lap, continuing his kisses.

When he tried going lower, Lala's blouse was blocking his way and so he began lifting her blouse off of her. Lala blushed hard as Rito lifted her blouse over her head and Rito was surprised to see her not wearing a bra. He wondered if she had planned to do this, bit ignored it as he kissed her chest and then finally moved down to her breast as he flicked his tongue over her erect nipple. "Aaahhhh..." Lala moaned out happily as the pleasure Rito was giving her was coursing throughout her body.

Rito then took her breast in his mouth, sucking on her breast giving Lala even a better feeling than earlier. Rito added to her pleasure by caressing her free breast with his free hand. Lala pressed his head closer to her, trying to get more please from his actions as her groin region was becoming wetter with each passing second. Rito eventually released his mouth from her breast, but soon after wards attacker her other one and caressing the other with his hand. He pinched her nipple in between his thumb and index finger as Lala screamed in ecstasy.

Rito released and went up to kiss her again as the bulge in his pants was getting tight, which Lala noticed. Breaking the kiss, Lala reached down to pull out his erection from his boxers and was surprised to see his large cock staring up at her as she looked at Rito and kissed him again.

When she broke the kiss, she lifted herself up slightly so that she could move her white colored panties to the side to reveal her wet vagina and then positioned herself above Rito's penis. "Lala..." Rito said her name as he looked up at her and she smiled back at him.

"Rito..." She replied before slowly beginning to descend down. She clench her teeth in pain as her walls began to open their way to the intruder as she went halfway down before stopping, trying to get used to Rito being inside her finally. Rito looked at her in worry.

"A-Are you okay, Lala?" He asked. Lala was about to respond, but his body began moving on it's own. Lala didn't expect this as the pollen's effect began to take over Rito's body and before either of them knew it, Rito's penis broke through her hymen and he was fully inside of her. "Lala! I'm sorry!" Rito quickly apologized as she screamed from the pain. Some tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at Rito and gave him a warm smile.

"It's okay...I'm just so happy...Rito..." Lala told him as Rito's body began thrusting upward. "Aaaaahhhh..." Lala moaned as she and the one person she loved were finally together as one.

"Lala! Your...tight..." Rito replied as he felt her vaginal walls gripping against his erection as he pounded into her. Lala moaned and screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Lala closed her eyes as she was loving the feeling of being with the person she loved as her breasts bounced freely and rubbed against his chest.

Rito looked at her, amazed at how she looked right now as her sweat glistened from the moonlight. "Rito..." Lala moaned as she felt something at the pit of her stomach waiting to explode.

"Lala...I'm gonna..." Rito told her as he had the same feeling.

"Me...too..." Lala moaned out as Rito's thrust became quicker and before either lovers new, they came together. Rito and Lala both screamed out their names as Lala's vaginal secretion covered Rito's erection and in return, Rito's penis shot out his white sperm inside her. Rito's thrusts jerked along with each shot before his orgasm ended. Lala gently fell against his chest, exhausted. Rito was the same, but the pollen wasn't.

Without warning, Rito's body lifted Lala off of him and placed her on her hands and knees on the bed before inserting his penis inside her again, this time from behind. Lala was shocked by this as she was pounded from behind. She screamed and moaned as his erection pounded against her.

Lala was surprised that she and Rito were doing it again, but remembered that the plant caused the person infected to not only do it once, but twice with the partner. However, she was happy that Rito was doing it again with her. Rito grabbed her waist with his hand as her tail began to wave in front of him. Rito looked down at his hand as it began moving on it's own again as it grabbed Lala's black tail.

"AAAHHH!" Lala screamed at the sudden contact with the most sensitive part of her body as she turned her head around. "No...Rito...! Not my...tail..." She screamed as her face got flustered. Lala tried to muffle her voice by biting her bottom lip, but the way Rito was stroking her tail was making her too weak to do anything. Lala felt her arms get weak as they failed her and she fell down to the bed, her face pressing into the pillow to muffle out her loud moans and screams. Rito was feeling bad that his body was doing this on it's own accord, but the pleasure he was feeling was incredible.

Suddenly, the knot in her stomach came much quicker than before, which was understandable since her tail was being stroked which made her more aroused. She then reached her second orgasm as she screamed into the pillow. Rito however wasn't close to his and just continued pounding into her. Lala was surprised that Rito continued thrusting while she rode out her orgasm, but she didn't want him to stop.

After about another minute or two, Rito reached his own orgasm as he came inside her. The feeling of Rito's semen shooting inside her made Lala reach her third and final orgasm as she screamed as loud as she could, which was audible, even through the pillow. Rito's body at that moment came back to his control, but he felt weak as he collapsed on top of her. He slid off her back and laid down next to her, facing up and looking at the ceiling.

Lala turned her head to look at Rito and saw him asleep. Lala smiled at him as she cuddled next to him. She lifted herself up and kissed him on the cheek before resting her head on his chest. She then closed her eyes and soon followed him.

The door to Rito's room opened as Momo entered the room and smiled down at the couple. "Finally..." She smiled seductively. "Finally, my harem plan is complete!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes:** I'm sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out. I have just been busy and baseball season started so I have been watching a lot of it since I am a huge baseball fan. For those asking for the next chapter of To Love Ru Darkness, as of this chapter post, it is being cleaned and translated so expect it to come out later tonight or the next two days. However, the next chapter will not be out until the July issue so early June is the date for the next chapter. I also decided that the next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. I thought about it and decided to end it. I have thought of the ending and some of you might not like it, but I think it will be a proper way of ending it. Until next time, Ja Ne!


	16. Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Finale**

"Hmmm...that's weird?" Lala said out loud as she looked through her closet, Rito standing right behind her.

"W-What is it, Lala?" Rito asked nervously as he felt uncomfortable being around Lala after what happened the night before.

"I can't find it." She replied.

"W-What...are you sure?" He asked, hoping she was just saying that to make him feel even more uncomfortable.

"I know I put it in here..." She continued to rummage through her closet. After about a few seconds later, she stood up and sighed. "I think I lost it...silly me..." She giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully and hit her head softly with her fist

"Are you serious!" Rito yelled pulling his hair as he fell to his knees. "Y-You mean, I'm going to be stuck like this forever!"

"Rito-san...are you looking for this?" Both Rito and Lala turned their heads to look at Momo who held a small vile with a pink colored liquid inside it.

"Ah...that's the antidote!" Lala cheerfully celebrated, clasping her hands.

"Huh? Really! Thank you Momo!" Rito thanked her as he began standing up and walked over to her. He went to grab for the vile, but Momo took a step back almost causing Rito to lose his balance at the sudden action. "Huh? M-Momo?" Rito asked surprised.

"Sorry, Rito-san...but I can't let you ruin my harem plan that I worked so hard to fulfill." Both Lala's and Rito's eyes widened in shock as Momo giggled at them with a large smile that made Rito nervously stare at her.

"M-Momo...w-what are you saying?" Momo sighed and frowned.

"Rito-san...you still don't get it?" Momo asked him, but he looked at her dumbfounded. She sighed again. "It was me, Rito-san...it was me who infected you with the pollen." Rito's eyes widened as far as they possibly could go at Momo's confession. Lala was surprised as well, but not nearly as surprised as Rito was.

"But...Momo...why?" Lala asked for Rito as he was too shocked to say anything.

"Like I said before...Nee-san...it was for Rito's harem plan and the only way to do it is by using the Aphrodisiac Hormoneaus Plant. Of course...I was his first victim." She said that last part seductively while licking her lips. Rito felt a shiver run down his spine as the shock of Momo's confession left his body and slight anger built up inside him.

"Momo!" He raised his voice that surprised both Momo and Lala. "How could you do such a thing to me! What about the others who you made do those things to them! Did you even think about their feelings!" He shouted at her, clenching his fists tightly.

"Rio-san...I did." Rito's eyes widened. "Rito-san...I don't want to offend you or anything, but you really are dense."

"Huh?" He blinked at her in confusion.

"If you think that any of those girls didn't like you, then you are wrong. It may not seem like it to you, but every girl who was part of your harem plan had feelings for you Rito-san." Rito was speechless. "Of course I considered their feelings, but I didn't need to do much since they already had feelings for you and yes that does include Kotegawa-san, Momioka-san and even Mikan-chan." She smiled at him. "If any of these girls didn't want you to tame them, then they would have fought back, but they didn't Rito-san."

Rito felt like he lost his voice as he stared at Momo, who only continued to smile and giggle at him. "Momo..." Momo averted her gaze from Rito and toward her older sister.

"Nee-san...?"

"Momo, give Rito the antidote." She told her sternly as she glared at Momo. Momo was shocked to see Lala angry. Never did she once see her older sister get angry, but right now, she looked pissed. If there was one thing Momo knew it was that the never angry people/aliens are the ones you would never, ever want to make them angry.

"But...Nee-san..." Momo tried to explain, but Lala didn't want to hear any of it.

"Momo...I don't know why you did this to Rito, but this is not right! Just because you think this is okay and assume everyone else is doesn't mean you are allowed to do this!" Lala scolded her.

"But Nee-san...the others..."

"How do you know for sure! Besides, what if they all found out what you did! Do you think they'll accept it like you do! Momo, what you did is completely wrong! Give Rito the antidote or else!" Lala threatened as Momo lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes from their view.

"No..." Momo muttered.

"Momo!" Lala shouted at her. Momo shook her head violently.

"No! I won't let you take away everything I worked so hard to accomplish! Don't you get Nee-san! I didn't do this just for me! I did this so that everyone can be happy! If Rito-san becomes the next King, then everyone can be happy by being with Rito-san! Everyone would be happy!"

"But I wouldn't." Momo and Lala turned their heads toward Rito, who finally was able to find his voice.

"W-What?" Momo asked, her eyes widened.

"Momo...I understand what you are saying. You want everyone to be happy. I'm not sure if what you said about any of the girls who I had...um...you know...but did you ever once think that I'll be happy with all this."

"R-Rito-san..."

"I'm not saying I don't like any of the girls, I love all of my friends, but I don't want to force them to do anything. I know I can be dense at times, but I don't know if what you said about all of the girls liking me or not, but this is not right. You shouldn't have done something like this because it's what you wanted. I'm sorry, Momo. Can you please give me the antidote?" Rito asked calmly and kindly as he reached out his hand, giving Momo a warm and genuine smile.

Momo looked down at his hand. She bit her bottom lip as Rito's words tried to sink in. She began moving her arm. The vile was in her hand was slowly approaching Rito's hand. Then at the last moment, she stopped. "N-No..." Rito looked at her with a small frown.

"Momo..." He whispered her name and she started shaking her head as she pulled her hand back and tugged the vile closer to her chest.

"No...I can't! I'm sorry, Rito-san! I just can't do it! This my only chance of me having you. I worked so hard and I just can't let it get away from like this! I'm sorry but neither you or Nee-san or anyone on this planet can make me change my mind!" Momo shouted as Rito and Lala looked at her with frowns.

"Well then, how about if someone who isn't on that planet says no?" All three of their eyes widened as they turned toward the huge monitor in Lala's room as the image of a very short, spiky man was visible on the screen.

"O-Otou-san..." Momo muttered in shock as the King of Deviluke stared at Momo in his large throne, leaning his head on his fist.

"Otou-san...what are you doing on the screen?" Lala asked.

"Well, I wanted to check and see how you girls were doing and when I get connected I hear something that not only is surprising, but also makes me want to blow up every single planet in this universe!" He scowled as he glared at the three, who were scared out of their minds at his glare, except for Lala who thought her father looked a little funny and giggled a bit.

"Otou-san...I..." Momo tried to explain, but one strong glare in her direction caused her to shut her mouth immediately.

"Not only did you run away, but you disobey me when I specifically told you never to use the Aphrodisiac Hormoneaus Plant on anyone. However, I am surprised that out of anyone you choose that pathetic excuse for a man!" He glared and scowled at Rito who nervously chuckled as he felt petrified by his glare. "In any case, as the ruler of the universe and as your father, I demand you to give the antidote to the pathetic man or else."

"No! Just because you order me to, I won't do it! Besides your millions of miles away!" Momo yelled back at her father, who was getting angrier by the second.

"I'll give you one last chance, Momo. Now, give him the..."

"NO!"

"Very well then." He said in a calm tone that made shivers run down Rito's spine. "If it has come to this then I have no choice." He stood up from his throne and walked away as the video feed was cut off, leaving the three wondering what he was going to do.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking as they tried to hold on to something to keep their balance. "W-What's going on!" Rito shouted as he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"LALA-SAMA!" Lala turned her head around to see Peke flying toward her, panicking.

"What's going on, Peke!" She asked her small robot as he flew around in panic.

"There's a large ship descending down toward the planet and your father's in it!" He told her as the three looked at the robot in shock.

"WHAT!"

Outside of the Yuuki residence, dark clouds began forming above the Yuuki home. Lala, Momo and Rito all ran out of the house and looked up into the sky as Mikan, Nana and Celine ran toward them, wondering what was going on.

"Oi, what's going on!" Nana shouted as she looked up at the sky.

"It's Otou-san..." Momo muttered.

"W-What!" Nana shouted in surprise. "Why is he coming!"

"I-It's a long story." Momo told her as Nana blinked at her in confusion as sparks began forming around the clouds. Then, a large ship began coming down from the center of the clouds as it descended about halfway before it sopped moving right above the Yuuki residence.

"O-Onii-chan..." Mikan muttered as she hid behind her brother who looked down at her and smiled.

"It's gonna be okay, Mikan." He told her as she couldn't help but give a small smile at him. Rito turned his head back up, flustered a bit, thinking about the fact that he had sex with his younger sister, even though he wasn't conscious at the time.

A sudden beam of light shot down in front of the group as the form of Lala's father began to form. After a few seconds, the group came face to face with the most powerful man in the universe, the King of Deviluke, Gid Lucion Deviluke. "Hmph, I can't believe I'm back here on this planet." He said disgustingly as he stared at the group.

"O-Otou-san..." Momo muttered as her father glared at her.

"OTOU-SAN!" Lala suddenly screamed as Gid looked at her and waved at her embarrassingly.

"Now then, Momo..." He turned his head toward the younger sibling as she looked down at him.

"I'll ask again...giv-"

"No!" She exclaimed as Gid's eyebrow twitched.

"Very well then...you leave me no choice." He told her as he reached into his pocket and took out a small rectangular switch.

"Huh? What is that?" Lala asked as she looked at it in awe.

"This here is something I had my scientist invent in case something like this happened. That ship above us is not my regular ship, but one that activates it's special functions when I press this button." He said while putting his thumb over the large red switch.

"A-And what would that do?" Rito asked nervously.

"It would erase everything that happened in the past week, including the mess that my idiot daughter of mine did." He told them as Rito and Lala grinned at his statement, while Momo was in shock that her father had such a thing.

"What!" Momo exclaimed. "I won't let you!" She said as she ran toward Gid, but as soon as she tried to swipe the switch, her hand went through Gid's body as she tumbled and fell down. "I-It's a..."

"Did you really think I would come all this way in person?" Gid smirked as he turned around to his daughter. "Sorry, but it's about time we put an end to this." He said as he looked down at his switch.

"Nooo!" Momo shouted as he pressed the switch. The next thing Rito knew, his mind went black.

Rito opened his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Man, that was some dream." He muttered before a shiver ran down his spine. "I really need to stay away from Momo or otherwise I'll have a dream like that again." He sighed before standing up and walked out of his room.

"Hehehe..." Momo giggled as she came out of the closet she was hiding in. "Just because it was a dream, doesn't mean I won't try it...and this time, I will make sure that your harem plan is fulfilled, Rito-san!" She smirked seductively as she pressed a button on the device in her hand as it stopped glowing. "Yes...I won't allow my plan to end like that...because the harem plan will once again commence."

**The End**

* * *

**Author Notes:** I hope I didn't confuse you with at the last part because of what I was trying to do. I also hope I didn't make Momo seem to much as the villain even though I made her look like such. I also hope you guys like the ending and it was really fun writing this fic. It saddens me that it has to end, but I just felt that it should end like this and at this moment. I also wanted to end this fic at chapter 16 because I have other stories planned that I want to start writing and I hope you guys would read those too. I will in time create another To-Love Ru story in time, maybe a few one shots here or there but hopefully my story will cause many of you to write new fanfics for this wonderful and excellent manga. Speaking of which, to those who want to know when the next chapter comes out, that would be sometime on the June 1st or a couple days after. For the next following chapters they will always be sometime in the first few days of each month so check those out. Finally, thank you all for reading my story and thank you to those who reviewed my stories, I am glad you all liked it and I hope you read my future stories. Thank you and have fun reading in the wonderful world of fanfiction!

**P.S.** Thanks to Justen Rules, he noticed a mistake I made, but now its fixed. Thanks Justen! I guess I just forgot about the fact that he was supposed to be a hologram that i made that error. This is what I get for not having a beta! Anyway, until my next To Love Ru fic!


	17. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru.**

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**Summary: **Momo begins her harem plan as she calls for a plant that lets out Rito's luscious ambition toward the girls of To-Love Ru.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Alternate Ending**

"Hmmm...that's weird?" Lala said out loud as she looked through her closet, Rito standing right behind her.

"W-What is it, Lala?" Rito asked nervously as he felt uncomfortable being around Lala after what happened the night before.

"I can't find it." She replied.

"W-What...are you sure?" He asked, hoping she was just saying that to make him feel even more uncomfortable.

"I know I put it in here..." She continued to rummage through her closet. After about a few seconds later, she stood up and sighed. "I think I lost it...silly me..." She giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully and hit her head softly with her fist

"Are you serious!" Rito yelled pulling his hair as he fell to his knees. "Y-You mean, I'm going to be stuck like this forever!"

"Rito-san...are you looking for this?" Both Rito and Lala turned their heads to look at Momo who held a small vile with a pink colored liquid inside it.

"Ah...that's the antidote!" Lala cheerfully celebrated, clasping her hands.

"Huh? Really! Thank you Momo!" Rito thanked her as he began standing up and walked over to her. He went to grab for the vile, but Momo took a step back almost causing Rito to lose his balance at the sudden action. "Huh? M-Momo?" Rito asked surprised.

"Sorry, Rito-san...but I can't let you ruin my harem plan that I worked so hard to fulfill." Both Lala's and Rito's eyes widened in shock as Momo giggled at them with a large smile that made Rito nervously stare at her.

"M-Momo...w-what are you saying?" Momo sighed and frowned.

"Rito-san...you still don't get it?" Momo asked him, but he looked at her dumbfounded. She sighed again. "It was me, Rito-san...it was me who infected you with the pollen." Rito's eyes widened as far as they possibly could go at Momo's confession. Lala was surprised as well, but not nearly as surprised as Rito was.

"But...Momo...why?" Lala asked for Rito as he was too shocked to say anything.

"Like I said before...Nee-san...it was for Rito's harem plan and the only way to do it is by using the Aphrodisiac Hormoneaus Plant. Of course...I was his first victim." She said that last part seductively while licking her lips. Rito felt a shiver run down his spine as the shock of Momo's confession left his body and slight anger built up inside him.

"Momo!" He raised his voice that surprised both Momo and Lala. "How could you do such a thing to me! What about the others who you made do those things to them! Did you even think about their feelings!" He shouted at her, clenching his fists tightly.

"Rito-san...I did." Rito's eyes widened. "Rito-san...I don't want to offend you or anything, but you really are dense."

"Huh?" He blinked at her in confusion.

"If you think that any of those girls didn't like you, then you are wrong. It may not seem like it to you, but every girl who was part of your harem plan had feelings for you Rito-san." Rito was speechless. "Of course I considered their feelings, but I didn't need to do much since they already had feelings for you and yes that does include Kotegawa-san, Momioka-san and even Mikan-chan." She smiled at him. "If any of these girls didn't want you to tame them, then they would have fought back, but they didn't Rito-san."

Rito felt like he lost his voice as he stared at Momo, who only continued to smile and giggle at him. "Momo..." Momo averted her gaze from Rito and toward her older sister.

"Nee-san...?"

"Momo, give Rito the antidote." She told her sternly as she glared at Momo. Momo was shocked to see Lala angry. Never did she once see her older sister get angry, but right now, she looked pissed. If there was one thing Momo knew, it was to never make her older sister angry.

"But...Nee-san..." Momo tried to explain, but Lala didn't want to hear any of it.

"Momo...I don't know why you did this to Rito, but this is not right! Just because you think this is okay and assume everyone else is doesn't mean you are allowed to do this!" Lala scolded her.

"But Nee-san...the others..."

"How do you know for sure! Besides, what if they all found out what you did! Do you think they'll accept it like you do! Momo, what you did is completely wrong! Give Rito the antidote or else!" Lala threatened as Momo lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes from their view.

"No..." Momo muttered.

"Momo!" Lala shouted at her. Momo shook her head violently.

"No! I won't let you take away everything I worked so hard to accomplish! Don't you get Nee-san! I didn't do this just for me! I did this so that everyone can be happy! If Rito-san becomes the next King, then everyone can be happy by being with Rito-san! Everyone would be happy!"

"But I wouldn't." Momo and Lala turned their heads toward Rito, who finally was able to find his voice.

"W-What?" Momo asked, her eyes widened.

"Momo...I understand what you are saying. You want everyone to be happy. I'm not sure if what you said about any of the girls who I had...um...you know...but did you ever once think that I'll be happy with all this."

"R-Rito-san..."

"I'm not saying I don't like any of the girls, I love all of my friends, but I don't want to force them to do anything. I know I can be dense at times, but I don't know if what you said about all of the girls liking me or not, but this is not right. You shouldn't have done something like this because it's what you wanted. I'm sorry, Momo. Can you please give me the antidote?" Rito asked calmly and kindly as he reached out his hand, giving Momo a warm and genuine smile.

Momo looked down at his hand. She bit her bottom lip as Rito's words tried to sink in. She began moving her arm. The vile was in her hand was slowly approaching Rito's hand. Then at the last moment, she stopped. "N-No..." Rito looked at her with a small frown.

"Momo..." He whispered her name and she started shaking her head as she pulled her hand back and tugged the vile closer to her chest.

"No...I can't! I'm sorry, Rito-san! I just can't do it! This my only chance of me having you. I worked so hard and I just can't let it get away from like this! I'm sorry but neither you or Nee-san or anyone on this planet can make me change my mind!" Momo shouted as Rito and Lala looked at her with frowns.

"To think that the first time I see my daughters after who knows how long, ends up with two of them fighting with each other." The three of them made a noise in surprise at the all too familiar voice that echoed throughout Lala's room. The three turned their heads to the large monitor in her room to see the King of Deviluke frowning at them, as he rested his head on his hand.

"O-Otou-san...what are you...?" Momo stuttered in shock at seeing her father.

"Well, I wanted to see how my lovely daughters were doing, but it seems there is a small little dispute." He answered before glaring at Rito, who froze in fear. "Don't tell me it has something to do with this puny human."

"Otou-san...Momo...she...she did something bad!" Lala told her father.

"Oh? What did she do?"

"I created Rito's harem..." Momo answered, which shocked both Lala and Rito.

"Harem?" Gid repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...and before you say anything else, Otou-san...I will not let you make me give up the antidote." Gid stared at her daughter with narrowed eyes. Momo looked back at her father with eyes filled with determination. He knew his daughter well and he knew she was stubborn when she made up her mind.

"This harem of yours with that human...tell me...does it include all of my daughters?" Rito began to panic. He felt himself sweating out the liquid in his body and was afraid of the consequences that would unravel if Momo told him. He prayed to whatever God that there was that she wouldn't tell him.

"Hai!" This God was so cruel!

"I see..." He moved his eyes to look back at Rito.

"Ah! No! This isn't...I mean...I..." He stuttered, trying to find the words that would explain himself to possibly the most powerful person/alien in the entire universe. The wait was killing him. He didn't even want to think about the consequences or punishment that he assumed Gid was plotting in his head.

"Damn..." He suddenly cursed, making everyone make a noise in surprise.

"W-What?" Momo asked, confused by his reaction.

"I'm guessing you don't know the law...do you, Momo."

"Law?" Gid sighed and straightened up.

"Then again, it's no surprise that you or my other two daughters never heard of this law, since it hasn't happened for who knows how long...but...according to the Bill of Kings that was created when the Deviluke Kingdom was formed, if a eligible successor, which this human was made into when Lala chose him to marry her, claims the virginity of all the daughters of the current King, then he becomes my true successor." Everyone's eyes widened.

"N-No way..." Rito mouthed out in shock.

"B-But I never heard of a law like that..." Lala told him.

"Of course none of my daughters knew about it...in fact no one knows about it because it had to be kept secret. If anyone besides the King finds out then they could use that to their advantage and try to claim you three in ways I rather not say." He said with a bit of anger in his voice. Momo and Rito understood what he meant, while Lala was clueless.

"So then...that means that..." Momo said, hoping the next words that came out of his mouth were the ones she wanted to hear so badly.

"Yeah...I can't do anything about this harem plan of yours...you can still give him the antidote, but no matter what happens, this human is going to become the new King of Deviluke even if he doesn't marry one of my daughters." He sighed in disappointment. "To think that my successor is a human..."

Momo couldn't help but widen her grin to the point that it reached each of her ears. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her harem plan worked! Granted she never heard of this law, but it worked perfectly for her! Now Rito was going to become King and everyone would be able to be with him!

"A-Are you sure there is no other way...?" Rito asked nicely, hoping there was.

"If there was, I would have done it by now. I don't like this anymore than you do, but face the facts human, you are going to be King when I step down. Stupid ancestors..." He grumbled the last part.

"B-But I don't want to be King of anything! All I want to do is just live my life like a regular person!" Rito tried to argue.

"Tough squash!"

"Squash!" Rito exclaimed in shock at the word he used. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Rito..." Lala frowned at the person she loved.

"But Rito-san...this means that everyone will be able to be with you!" Momo told him.

"But what makes you so sure that they all want to be with me!" Rito yelled.

"By the way, how did you get your harem to work, Momo?" Gid asked.

"Oh! I used the Aphrodisiac Hormoneaus Plant on Rito-san!" She grinned at her father.

"I see...tell me, how much do you actually know about that plant?" Momo made a noise in surprise at his question.

"Well, it increases Rito-san's hormones to the point that he has sex with the opposite sex anytime he comes in contact with them." Momo answered.

"Yes...but that is not all."

"Eh?" They all questioned.

"It doesn't just work on anyone of the opposite sex...I think you were mistaken by another plant that has the same features as the Aphrodisiac Hormoneaus Plant." He explained.

"Huh? What does that mean, Otou-san?" Lala asked.

"It means that the only time the plant would effect the human's hormones is if the opposite sex knows the person and has at least some feelings towards him." Rito's eyes widened.

"W-What...?" He muttered in shock. "Then...that means..."

"Yes, all the women who you had sexual intercourse with have feelings for you human. Although, I don't see what is so special about you." He grumbled.

"See, Rito-san...I told you." She grinned at him. Rito lowered his head so that his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"B-but...I didn't want it to be like this...I..."

"Rito..." He looked up to see Lala's warm smile. "I know this isn't what you wanted and Momo was very wrong in doing what she did...but I do agree with one thing...Momo, Haruna-chan and everyone else including myself love you Rito. I know that something like this is illegal in Japan and possibly everywhere else on this planet, but this could possibly be the only way for everyone to be with you."

"Lala...but...this is..."

"I know...Rito..." She said and walked toward him. Rito's eyes widened when she pulled him into a hug. "I know this isn't what you wanted...I know that...and I know that if there was anything my Otou-san can do to stop this, he would...but this is a chance for everyone to be happy...Rito...happy to be with you...I know it would be hard to tell everyone about this...it's going to come as a shock to them I know...but I'm with you...no matter what I'll always be with you...because...I love you, Rito..." Rito's eyes widened as Momo grinned widely again and a groan was heard coming from the monitor.

"Lala...I..." Lala pulled away and then kissed him on the lips.

"It's okay...Rito...I'm with you to the end..."

"Ano...Nee-san...I still didn't give him the antidote..." Momo chuckled.

"Eh?" Lala blinked in surprise. The next thing she knew, Rito kissed her and lowered her to the ground.

"You human! How dare you do this in front of me to my own daughter? I'm going to kill you, you son of a bi-" Momo giggled when she shut off the monitor.

"Gomen...Otou-san...but Rito's harem is far from over..." She smirked seductively as Lala let out a moan in the background.

**The End?**

* * *

**Author Notes:** So, I checked out all the reviews on the last chapter of this story and I'm sorry that some of you were disappointed with the ending. So, I am proud to present to you an alternate ending! I hope you guys like this one more! So, until next time! coughsequelcough


End file.
